The Lonely Swan
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: This Story follows the life of a young orphan girl, Emma Swan as she looks for her happy ending. But it wont be an easy road. Will she find it? Or will she be left alone once again. Trigger Warning & Major character death.
1. chapter 1

Sad, lonely and broken were just a few words to describe Emma Swan's life. The 16-year-old had been abandoned at birth, left for dead on the roadside. She had been found by a young boy only about 6-years-old, who had ran away from home. Not that she remembered it, only what she had read in the news article. Emma never saw or heard of that boy again, after he had taken her to the police station.

Emma was then put into the foster system, where year after year she saw children come and go. Families taking them in, getting the parents they wished for. And finally at 16, Emma was going to get hers, but little did she know what their true intentions with her were.

She couldn't wait to meet her new family, Emma began packing her bag with the few things she had, when a few of the younger boys come into her room. "The ugly duckling is finally leaving! Who the hell would want her." Said Jake who was about 12-years-old "Call me all the names you want, but like you said I'm leaving and your not!" She sassed poking out her tongue.

The boys all looked at her a little shocked, Emma had never really been the type of person to talk back. Knowing there was never any point but today she didn't care, she was never gonna to see their idiot faces again. There was suddenly a honk of a car, Emma looked out her window as two people exited the car. It felt so surreal to her, so many times had she looked out this window to families coming to get other children.

But finally, it was her turn. After 16 years of teasing and fighting for the smallest bits of food, she was going to have a family, parents, people to call mum and dad. Emma was beaming with joy "Well that's my ride" she said smugly passing through the boys and running down the stairs, bag in hand. Sitting on the bottom step the doorbell rang and Mrs. Holland came to open it.

Emma sat out of view as a dark haired couple in their forties came inside "Mr & Mrs. Booth, ready to meet your daughter?" Mrs. Holland said "More than ready," The women said her voice sounded so kind and sweet "You can come out Emma," Mr. Holland said. Emma slowly walked up to the couple. "Hi" she shyly said still not believing this was really happening, she was waiting for them to take one look at her and run for the hills.

"Hello dear, I'm Simon and this is my wife Jackie but you can call us mum and dad if you'd like," Simon said holding his hand out for Emma to shake it, which she gladly did but was instead he pulled her in for a hug. Emma hesitates for a moment before placing her head on Simon's chest as tears of utter joy streamed down her face. "I'll give you three a minute and I'll be back with the last few things to sign." Mrs. Holland said before walking off to her office.

After a few more moments Emma and Simon broke the hug and Jackie gave her one also wiping away her tears. "You don't have to worry, we are never going to let you go." She said sweetly 'And she really meant what she said.' After the forms were signed Simon and Jackie lead Emma to the car, it wasn't anything fancy just a normal family car.

In the car "So... where do you live?" Emma shyly asked from the back seat "Storybrooke" Jackie said "Storybrooke! No way!" Emma said with shock "Yes, you know it? It's sort of a little hidden gem. Most people don't know it." Simon said, "Yeah I lived there for about year when I was 6."

* * *

Flashback - Emma 6 years old

"Emma! Hurry up! I have to get to work now!" Emma's current foster mum said. she quickly tired her shoe lasses 'not doing a good job' and ran down the stairs where the older kids were waiting "I'm sorry" she shyly said as she got pulled out the door. It was her very first day at school and she was very nervous.

When they pulled up she, along with the few other children, where pretty much push out of the car before it speeds off. The older kids went on their way leaving Emma standing by the curb alone and scared. She looked around seeing parents walking hand in hand with their children into the school. Emma started crying, that was something she wanted so badly. A mother to love her and a father to protect her.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" A sweet voice said as Emma looked up at a light brown haired woman kneeling in front of her and a little boy with mousy blonde hair next to her. "Where are your parents dear?" She asked Emma shook her head "Oh so you have no one to walk you into school?" Emma nodded.

"Mummy! Can she come with us?" The little boy said with a big smile, Emma sniffed back her tears "Of course she can. If she would like too?" The women said holding out her hand. Emma finally spoke "Yes please" she shyly said and the women smile "Wonderful, now do you have a name sweetie?" The lady said as Emma grabbed her hand "Emma" she said and the three began walking into the school with Emma on one side and the little boy on the other.

"That's a very pretty name, I'm Ruth. And this little charmer over here is David." Ruth said as David gave Emma a wave and a little smile that she gladly return. "Now let's get you two settled in" Ruth kindly said. All the fear of school flew away. Emma thought to herself, maybe she could be loved. Maybe Ruth would take her away from that terrible place.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon, Jackie, and Emma finally arrived in Storybrooke pulling up to a beautiful house with a white picket fence, it seemed just about too perfect. "Welcome home," Simon and Jackie said leading Emma inside. "I'll get started on dinner, you show Emma to her bedroom," Simon said to his wife. Emma watched as Simon went to the kitchen, noticing a door with a big lock on it, she slowly moved towards it only to be pulled back by Jackie "Come on sweetheart." Emma nods and follows quietly up the stairs.

Something seemed off, but Emma couldn't put her finger on it. As they walked down the hallway Emma saw a room, that looked as if it was for a boy. "That's August's room," Jackie said as they stood in the doorway "Who's that?" she shyly asked "Oh our son" Jackie blankly said, "Where is he?" Jackie's face became pale, her eyes losing all their colour. "Getting help, August is.. well mentally unstable."

Emma couldn't help to think she was some replacement for him but tried to push the thought back and just be happy she was out of that hell hole. "Anyway come on," Jackie said the colour returning to her cheeks as she went to the door opposite "This will be your room" opening the door Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was painted pink, a big double bed filled most of the room 'I've never had one of those before' she thought, and with the little space left over was a desk with a few books and a built-in wardrobe. "Wow!" was all Emma could say as she placed her bag on the bed. "You like it? We weren't sure on the pink" Jackie nervously said "No no! It's amazing!" Emma ran into Jackie's arms holding her in a tight hug "Thank you mum" Emma said as Jackie placed a little kiss on Emma's head.

Emma was upstairs having a shower while Simon and Jackie finished preparing dinner "Okay the little brat is in the shower, how long do we have to put on this charade." Jackie said annoyed "Well we need her to trust us. You didn't tell her about August I hope, well the truth at least" Simon seriously said "Do you think I'm that stupid! Of course, I lied, she has no idea he is in the basement. Silly girl thinks he's getting help!" Jackie said with an evil laugh. "That's my bad girl!" Simon said with a growl pulling her into for a steamy kiss.

When Emma came down from her shower Simon and Jackie started up there little acted again. "Emma, would you set the table?" Jackie kindly asked "Sure" and Emma happily did as her new mother asked. Normally she hated doing little things like that but it was different now, she wanted to do these things to impress her new parents. "Thank you Em, now I hope you like spaghetti," Simon said.

As they ate Jackie brought up the topic of how Emma had once lived here "So did you have any friends here?" She asked, Emma nodded "Yes, his name was David. He was the only real friend I've ever had" Emma said thinking back to her childhood in Storybrooke. This town seemed to be the only place she had ever been happy. Well at least until that one day Emma will never forget.

* * *

 **Flashback - Emma 6 years old**

Emma and David had been friends for about 6 months now and Ruth was like a mother to her. "Come on you two! Dinner time" Ruth called from the kitchen. Emma pretty much lived with Ruth at this point and her foster care family didn't really care, one less mouth to feed and they still got their money for Emma. Which Ruth wasn't very happy about, she was actually thinking of adopting Emma. It wouldn't be easy with her being a single parent but Ruth was determined to fight for her.

She was going to ask Emma and David tonight at dinner. The two friends took their seats and dug right in, Emma loved that she didn't have to fight for food. "Emma dear?" Ruth asked making Emma look up, her face covered with gravy from the roast. Ruth couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness as she cleaned Emma's face.

"How would you like to have a mummy, a mummy who really loves you?" Ruth asked. Emma's eyes widen "I'd love that!" She said with a big smile. "Well, I was hoping you could maybe, if it's okay with David, become my daughter" Emma shot David a look who smiled happily back "I'd get a sister?" David question "If you would want one" Ruth said. Both children jumped up from their seats, embracing each other in a cute hug "Your gonna be my sister!" David shouted.

The battle to adopt Emma had begun and her foster family where no longer happy. "She is ours!" Emma's foster mother shouted at Ruth who was protecting Emma and David behind her. "You only want her for money! You don't love her like I do!" Ruth shouted pushing the children inside the house and closing the door as she whispers to both children "I love you both so much, everything will be okay."

Emma and David sat cuddled up on the ground, it had been 10 minutes of shouting. Till they heard a gunshot and a blood-curdling scream, they both knew that voice too well. Coming out of hiding their world came chasing down. Time slowed as Emma's foster mother was being held back by two of the neighbors, while Ruth lay lifeless on the ground.

"MUMMY!" David screamed out coming to her side, tears flowing. Emma quickly joining his side holding him tightly as the two children watched more people come, one pulling them away as paramedics came to Ruth's side. After hours of crying, Emma and David passed out at the hospital in the arms of their English teacher.

When Emma awoke she was in a car, where was David? Did Ruth live? So many unanswered questions. "Where am I?" she said nearly in a whisper "We are taking you to Boston. To a new foster family." Said the man driving the car. "But Ruth was adopting me!" She said as tears filled her eyes "I'm sorry Emma, Mrs. Nolan didn't make it."

"David! WHERE"S DAVID!" Emma yelled her cries become louder "I don't know, I'm very sorry sweetie but you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay" But everything wasn't. Her one chance at a happy and loving family was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had been living with Simon and Jackie for about 2 weeks, and it was finally time for the school year to start. Emma had become a pro at being the new kid, it had taken her many years to learn that trying to be quiet and unnoticed never worked, you would always end up getting picked on. Normally it didn't bother her though, as she knew that within the year she would most likely be moved.

Jackie and Simon had still been acting all friendly and loving towards Emma, trying to earn her trust fully "Here you go" Jackie said handing Emma her lunch. "Thanks, mum," Emma said giving her a kiss on the cheek, it made her so happy to finally have someone to call mum and dad. "You sure you'll be fine getting there on your own? I can drive you?" Emma shook her head giving a smile and heading off.

As Emma made her way to school she stopped when over the road was her first ever school. She watched as mums and dads walked their children in the front gates just as Ruth had done for her. Emma felt a wet tear trickle down her face. Before wiping it and continuing on her way. Getting closer to the school Emma wounded if David was still in Storybrooke, if so maybe just maybe she would run into him.

Standing at the entrance to the high school, Emma sighed before taking a deep breath and walking into the front office. "Hello, I'm Emma Sw- Booth. I'm new here" Emma said nearly forgetting her new name. "Oh Miss Booth, Jackie's new daughter?" The lady at the desk said with a smile, Emma nodded.

"Okay here is your timetable, you have... English first with Mr. Blake. Just turn right up there and it's 4 doors down on the left." She said pointing Emma in the right direction. Emma thanked her and made her way. She had been a little late, walking in for everyone to stare right at her. She simply walked to the teacher, Mr. Blake she guessed and handed him her student info. "Emma, lovely to meet you, I'm Mr. Blake." He said with a smile which Emma return.

"Okay! Everyone we have a new student this year. Which is very exciting as that nearly never happens" He said with a laugh, some students joining in. "Anyway, this is Miss Emma Booth. Please make her feel welcome. And I'm talking to you MR JONES!" He kindly said but yelling the last part.

In that moment a tall dark hair, piercing blue-eyed boy stood. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, simply navy V-neck top all combined with a leather jacket 'Must be the bad boy' Emma thought but she had to admit he was very easy on the eyes. "And when wouldn't I make a sexy lass like her welcome," he said with a smirk and wink. 'And completely up himself' Emma thought just giving him a glare. "Well right now I would say. now sit down!" Mr. Blake said, the boy just shrugged and slouched back into his seat next to his friends who began whispering about Emma.

"There is a free seat next to Miss Blanchard," Mr. Blake said pointing to a short black haired girl in the front row. Emma took her seat beside the black haired girl, giving a smile "Mary-Margaret, but my friends call me Snow, and this is Ruby" Snow said pointing to the girl on her left. "Emma, nice to meet you."

Throughout the class Emma was trying to force but could feel eyes in her back, the class was nearly over but Emma couldn't stand it anymore. Turning around all the students had there heads down doing the assigned work, all but one! That Jones guy was staring her dead in the eyes with a playful little smirk on his face. Emma just glared at him before huffing and turning back to her work.

Emma's next class was maths and luckily that guy wasn't in it. "Don't worry about Killian." Snow said as they walked to their lockers after maths class "Killian? Weird name! And what is his problem?" Emma asked. Snow shrugged "No one really knows. He went away the summer before high school and came back a completely different person." She said in a sad tone. "Were you close?" Emma asked "Well I wasn't personally close with him but my boyfriends is, well was his best friend. "

Emma just nods not wanting to pry too much "Oh talking about my boyfriend, come, you have to meet him!" She said with a sequel pulling Emma toward the cafetiere. "David! I have someone I want you to meet" Emma froze as a tall dark blonde hair guy walked over to them. "David?" Emma said nearly in a whisper "Umm hey? Do I know you?" David asked confused "David Nolan?" Emma clarified "What? No one has called me that sinc-" David chocked on his words thinking about his mother.

By this point, everyone was staring. Emma didn't want this to be how people saw her on her first day of school but so much emotion had built up. So many years not knowing if David was okay, if he was even alive. Her first and only true friend was standing there in front of her. The person who was meant to be her brother.

Tears crashed on the floor as Emma cried out "She should have lived! She should have been able to raise you, it was all my fault. Ruth was killed because of me!" Emma screamed out collapsing to the floor. Silent, absolute silence filled the room. David stood in shock "David?" Snow quietly said standing by his side.

Slowly David moved closer to Emma, David had been just as Emma, not knowing what happened to her. "Emma?" David said tear of his own now falling. Looking up Emma's bloodshot eyes lock with his as David join her on the ground embracing her. "It's was never your fault, I know mum would never regret fighting for you. She loved you, as much as me." David said.

The pair just sat not talking, just being together again made the world feel a slightly brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma and David stayed embraced on the cafeteria floor. Whisper started, Stroybrooke was a small town and everyone knew of Ruth's passing but only a few knew about Emma. "Seriously stop your gossiping!" Said a voice from the back of the cafeteria pulling Emma and David from their embrace. Everything was quiet again as Mr. Blake walked in, helping Emma and David up.

He was one of the few people who knew the whole story. He guided Emma, David, and Snow out to his office. "So your Emma Swan?" Mr. Blake asked, she nods. "What happened to you, David?" Emma asked. "Well my father didn't want anything to do with me so I got put in a system for a few years, but it wasn't too bad thanks to Killian's family being my foster family till Sam's mum adopted me"

"Sam?" Emma said confused "Well that would be me," Mr. Blake said giving his brother a pat on the back "And you? what happened?" David asked. "I was taken to Boston and stayed in the system till 2 weeks ago."

* * *

Flashback - Emma 6-7 years old

Emma stood with the social worker waiting to meet her new foster family. When the door opened an elderly woman, most likely in her 70's was standing there "Hello Mrs. Fisher, I'd like you to meet Emma Swan." the social worker said. "Well ain't you a pretty thing, come in dear."

Mrs. Betty Fisher was actually a very nice old lady and made Emma feel welcome but as always something went wrong. Emma had been living with Betty about 3 months when she got very sick. It was Emma 7th birthday as she sat on the hospital bed with Betty's son Bill. There was a nurse checking Betty's chart "Well you will be okay, but the doctor believe's you need full-time care" the nurse said.

Bill signed "Okay thank you," He said to the nurse before she left. "Mum, It's time." Bill said with a frown "But what about Emma, if I go into a home they will take her away" Betty said holding Emma tightly in her arms. Betty only had one son who was a very successful businessman and was yet to marry. "Bill, you can take her!" Betty said pleading with her son "Mum I can't, you know that. I'm sorry Emma."

Emma didn't speak and just enjoyed her last moments with Betty "Bill could you get Emma's present out of my bag" Bill did say he was told, bringing a little box over to her "Sweetheart I wish it could be different. But happy birthday." Emma smiled as she opened the box revealing a little swan necklace. "Now it might be a little big, but you will grow into," Betty said placing it around Emma's neck.

Emma smiled placing a kiss on Betty's check "Thank you" she said with a little tear. A few days later Betty was put into a home and Emma moved to a new foster family. And if Emma thought the last few years had been hard she was in for a rude awaking. As from then on Emma never once had a caring foster family. They were all just after money or even worst.

* * *

Peasant Day

"I'm so sorry Emma." David said "There was nothing you could do. I'm just happy that you didn't have to go through that." Emma said with a weak smile playing with her necklace. The two friends stayed in Sam's office for the rest of the day simply catching up. David having Sam as his brother was helpful at times like this.

The day had ended and the students could go home, David headed off first as he had football practice and Emma hang around for a little bit not really wishing to see anyone after her little show in the cafeteria. After about 30 minutes she thought it would be safe to head home, she began walking home when a black convertible pulled up beside her.

"Need a lift?" Came an all to familiar smug voice, Emma turns to none other than Killian Jones "Now your going to be a gentleman?" Emma sassed "I'm always a gentleman." He said in the same smug tone. Emma didn't even respond and just continued walking, of course, Killian just kept slowly driving beside her. This went on for about two blocks till Emma gave in.

Without a word she simply opened the door, causing Killian hit the brakes. "So where to Mi'lady?" Killian said with a smirk, "80 Oval drive" Emma said dryly before he drove off. Emma couldn't believe how comfy his car was, she had never been in anything like it. 'His family must be loaded' she thought as the wind blows through her long blonde hair.

Killian notice this, getting somewhat distracted by her beauty "Killian!" Emma screamed. Killian tried to slam the breaks as hard as he could but it was too late. The car collided with the stopped car in front, both airbags releasing and somewhat cushioning the impacted. Killian groaned as a sharp pain ran up his leg. Looking over to Emma, her eyes were fixated on him. "Emma, are you okay?" Killian said in a whisper, she simply nods.

She couldn't speak as she looked at his legs pinned under the wheel. Their eyes did all the talking for them, Emma was giving him soft looks as to calm him hoping he didn't notice his legs. People rushed to the car helping Emma out and sounds of a siren could be heard in the distance. As Emma was being helped Killian noticed his legs pleading with his eyes for Emma to stay. And that she did.

Even though he was completely up himself and full of it. She could tell it was all a front, just like that one she put on for so many years. In that moment Emma felt somewhat connect to Killian as if they were meant to meet for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Ambiance arrived Emma stayed with Killian holding his hand the whole time as emergency services began freeing his legs. Emma hadn't even thought once about calling home, as she was too worried for Killian. Yes, he was a smug idiot but no one should be in his pain. Finally, free, Killian was taken to the hospital with Emma by his side.

Once there, they were separated as Killian needed emergency surgery on his legs if he wanted any hope of ever walking again. Emma was taken into a small room as she waited for the doctor, she messaged her family and David. After being checked over, she only had a few bruises. Exiting the room she was pretty much bowled over as David wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank god your okay! I just got you back!" David said with a few tears falling.

"I may be okay but Killian may not be" Emma weakly said "Killian? Why were you with him?" David said. Emma had forgotten to mention him in her text. "He offered me a lift home." Is all she said. Even though David and Killian weren't friends anymore he was very worried, so he stayed with Emma waiting to hear some new.

As Jackie and Simon were still at work Emma had said she was fine and not to worry. But maybe deep down she wanted them to still come, even if she told them not too, but they didn't. Killian had been in surgery for about 2 hours when Emma spotted a couple around Jackie and Simon age walking in, the women had jet black hair and the man's more of a dark brown.

They began walking closer to them "David?" The women said "Lily" David replies with a half smile giving the women a hug "He is still in surgery" David said, they nodded and walked off toward the front deck "Who was that?" Emma whispers. "Can't guess from just looking at them?" David said. Emma looked at the couple again, realising "Killian's parents?" David nods.

"David do you know why Killian charged? Snow said he was your best friend?" Emma asked. David sighed "I wish I knew, I miss my best friend" Emma could see the pain in David's eyes and wrapped her arms around him. As they waited David thought back to all those years after losing Ruth and meeting Killian.

* * *

Flashback David - 7 year old

It had been 2 months since Ruth death and David was being placed in a foster home. David had been very lucky to be able to stay in Stroybrooke, Mrs. Lily Jones had been Ruth's boss and when she heard of the terrible accident she decided to take David in. The car pull up to a massive house about 5 minute drive out of Stroybrooke. It was no secret the Jones family were rich. David hopping out following to a big door.

It opened to a tall lanky man "Ah! Master David. I'm Radcliffe please follow me" Radcliffe said and David did as he was told. Walking through the big hall David couldn't believe his eyes. It was if he was in an art gallery, not a home. "Madam Lily, Master David is here," Radcliffe said poking his head in one of the rooms.

Lily walked out, embracing David in a hug "You don't need to worry, you're safe now" She said with a kind smile, David returned a weak one "Now come, I'll show you your room. I hope you don't mind sharing? I think it would be good for you" She asked leading David up the big staircase in the middle of the room "No that's fine Madam" David politely said "Oh sweetie you don't have to call me that. Lily is fine" David nods.

"Liam! Killian!" Lily calls out, just then two boys, one around David's age and the other a little older, run into the room. "Boys this is David, remember I told you he was staying a little while?" They nod "I want you to get him settled in and be down for dinner at 6, Killian he will share with you," Lily said, Killian screwed up his face, earning a glare from his mother before she left the three boys.

"I'm Liam, I'm 12," Liam said with a smile "David I'm 7" he shyly replayed "Killian I'm 8, now come on let's get you settle before mum yells at us." The three boys played together the rest of the afternoon, Killian was surprised at how much he liked David.

"Why haven't I seen you at school before?" David asked as Storybrooke only had one Primary School. Killian seemed to tense at the question "Sorry did I say something wrong?" David said worried "No, I'm just homeschooled." Killian dryly said, David could sense something was wrong but he wasn't sure what. "And Liam also?" Killian shook his head "Only me, mum believes I had special attention"

David went to asked more but Radcliffe showed up "Come on boys, don't want to be late for dinner" The boys nod and follow Radcliffe to the dinning room. There was a man sitting at the head of the table who David hadn't seen. Radcliffe kindly helped David into the high set as he did Killian. David couldn't help giggling as Killian drop all his weight like a rag doll making Radcliffe hold all of it, lifting him to the seat.

"Killian!" The man at the head of the table yelled: "You've had all day to mess around, dinner is not the place to be silly." He scolded. Lily placed her had on his shoulder "Brennan he's just a boy, you were just like him once" she said calming him, he just huffed and started to eat his food "Honey, would you like to say hello to David?" David gave a kind smile "Hello Sir" he shyly said.

"Sir? I like him already!" Brennan said with a smile, Killian and Liam both rolled their eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the meal. And going off to bed soon after, "Killian?" David said once the two boys lay in their beds "Yeah?" Killian replayed "You won't leave me right? I'll already lost a sister, I don't want to lose a brother too" David said a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked up at the ceiling.

Killian came over sitting on David's bed causing him to sit up also "I'll never leave, you're my first real friend." Killian said beaming with joy "Pinky swear?" David said holding up his pinky "Pinky swear!" Killian state shaking their pinky's together as smiles filled both boys faces.


	6. Chapter 6

After another hour of waiting, Killian was finally out of sugary and of course Lily and Brennan went in first. A few moments later they come out "He'd like to see you, both" Brennan said dryly. David looked shocked but happily followed Emma to his room. "How are you feeling?" Emma asked taking the seat next to him as David stayed back a little.

"Well legs are going to take time to heal, but everything else is still intact," Killian said with a smirk earning Emma to softly punch him in the arm "Gentlemen right here!" She stated with a little giggle. Killian's eyes then moved to David "Hey" he shyly said "I was here for Emma" David blurts out "Yeah I guessed that, but I just" He paused taking in a breath "Wanted to say I'm sorry. I've taken everything out on the people I care about, even my parents."

Emma sits confused, she really didn't know what had happened. She watched as David come closer "Killian what happened that summer? What changed you?" David said. Killian spoke only one word and that was all David needed to hear "Milah." David drops his head and sighed "Why didn't yo-" He was cut off by a doctor walking in "Sorry visitor hours are over, you can come back tomorrow" The doctor said, Emma and David nod and leave the room.

They hadn't realised how late it was as David drove Emma home. Pulling into her driveway, Emma stopped before getting out "David? Who is Milah?" She shyly asked. She didn't know why she cared so much. Emma had only just meet Killian that day, and truth be told he was an ass to her. "It's not my story to tell, but just promise me one thing." Emma nods "Don't push him to tell you." David said with worry. "I promise"

When Emma walked inside no one was home, walking into the kitchen she saw a note _'Out for tea, leftovers in the fridge. Love Simon & Jackie'_ Emma sighed, they didn't care. She has been in an accident and they didn't even check up on her. Just then she heard the sound of someone crying. Following the sound Emma found herself standing at the basement door, the one that was always locked but it wasn't. Emma didn't know if she should take a look.

Whenever she asked about it, Jackie and Simon just said they had valuable things down there. But Emma couldn't help but think that was a lie, and this crying sound was making her believe she was right. Slowly opening the door, and descending the stairs Emma notices a figure in a dark corner "Please no more!" a shaky male voice said "I don't want to hurt you" Emma sweetly said.

The figure came out of the dark, revealing a young man naked and busies all over his body. Emma was in too much shock it ever care that this was her first time seeing a fully naked man. "Who...Who are you?" Emma said, her head was reeling. Who the hell where Jackie and Simon! "August" The man said, Emma's eyes widen "Their son!" She shouted a little too loud, causing August to ran over to her holding her mouth shut "Shh they could be back any minute now."

"What is going on here?" Emma whispered "Long story, but please help me." He pleaded with Emma, who without hesitation agreed. "Wait here I'll get you some clothes," She said before running frantically up the stairs into Jackie and Simon room. Coming back down she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Emma? Why do you have my clothes?" Simon asked. Emma swallowed hard her eyes subconsciously looking towards the basement door "She knows!" Jackie shouts "Grab here!" Emma tired running past them but Simon grabbed her shoulder gripping it hard "You're not going anyway!" He spat pulling her down the basement stairs. Emma felt tears fall as Simon began ripping away her clothes and throwing her naked body across the room, making her collided with August.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Simon said smugly before returning upstairs locking the door behind him. Emma cried in the arms of August hoping she was in a dream. Maybe she was? Maybe she hadn't been okay in the crash? Maybe this was all a very bad dream.

The two didn't speak for what felt like hours but had really only been 30 minutes. "Aren't you their son? Why would they do this to you?" Emma asked wiping away her few last tears "Well like you I was adopted, I was only 6 though. And I wasn't the first to be down here, I'm guessing they wanted fresh meat that's why you're here."

* * *

 **Flashback - August 6 years old**

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth this is August" Kate the social worker said, "I thought he was older!" Jackie said in a rude tone "No, it said 6 years old on his forms, didn't you look at his picture?" Kate said "I thought he was 16! And we never received one" Jackie said frustrate, Simon sighed "Well all the forms have been sighed, but I understand if don't you want him," Kate said as August held onto her leg.

"No, we will take him." Simon said, Jackie glared at him unhappy. "But by any chance are there any older boys who also need a home?" Simon said "Well yes, a young boy Tim he is 15." Kate said feeling something was off. "Maybe we could adopt him too."

Kate really didn't feel right about this but her boss made her agree, leaving the two boys in Jackie and Simon's care. "How are we going to do this?" Jackie asked looking in the review mirror at August "It will be fine." Simon said. When August and Tim arrived both straight away notice the locked door. Jackie lead August up the stairs to where his room would. But Tim was taken to the locked door. August was too young to understand at that point.

One night when sleeping, August woke to a loud scream. Running toward the noise that was coming from the basement. Jackie had forgot to lock the door as August peaked in. What he saw would forever be etched into his mind. There was Tim naked being beaten and whipped by Jackie, while Simon watch touching himself.

August quickly ran up the stairs scared for his life, grabbed Simon wallet and ran. Ran as far as he could till he got to the bus stop, taking the first one and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback - August 6 years old**

When the bus stopped August wasn't even sure where he was, he kindly thanked the bus driver and began walking. After a few hours, August heard soft cries, following the sound he came across a baby. The young boy didn't know what to do, holding his hand out the little baby grabbed his finger and began sucking on it.

August smiled, before picking the little baby up noticing her blanket sai, Emma. He walks to the next town as Emma was getting distressed. "Help!" August yelled finally reaching a small town and running with Emma still in hand, to a close by cop. "Whoa, what's wrong little man?" The officer asked "I found her" August said holding Emma up to him.

The officer took both August and Emma at the station, Emma was then taken away, for August to never see her again "What's your name, little man?" The officer asked, "August Booth" he shyly said. "And your family?" August shook his head, not wanting to go back to Jackie and Simon.

After a while of sitting around the officer came back to August but he was not alone. "August! Honey, we were so worried, don't ever do that to mummy again" Jackie said, fake crying as she hugged August "Noo!" August whined. "I don't wanna go back! You'll hurt me just like Tim!" August yelled grabbing the attention of the officer. "What does he mean?"

"He is just overreacting, poor thing isn't mentally all there," Simon said also faking a tear. August was then forced back and time after time, he saw young girls and boys around 15 being used and abused by Jackie and Simon for their own sick twisted pleasure. And on August's 14 birthday it was his turn. This sick life was all he ever knew, never being allowed out. Confined to these same four walls every day.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"That baby, that was me." Emma said shocked "What?" August couldn't believe it, she nods. "Thank you" Emma quietly said August looked at her confused "I would have died if it hadn't been for you," she said with a weak smile. "But look were you are now, wouldn't death be better," August said dryly, Emma sighed "How old are you now?" Emma asked. "22," August said. "8 years! You've been down here that long!" Emma shouts.

And in that moment the door flies open to Simon "Shut up! You two better sleep now or I'll come back and teach you a bloody lesson!" He shouts before turned to head back "Why? Why are you doing this!" Emma cries out as August tried to stop her as she runs towards Simon, she goes to push him but he turns smacking her hard on the face. She cries out as he grabs her arm pulling her towards a table.

There are straps attached to the table, he tires Emma's arms and faces her down on the table. "Now listen here, Missy! Let's play a game. You know 'Simon says' right?" He said, when Emma doesn't respond he slaps her bare ass leaving a red mark "Answer when I ask a question!" he demands "Yes" Emma says with a whimper. "Good, so you know the rules. When I tell you to do something you do it!" He states angrily, Emma nods.

"Now Simon says open those legs." Emma flinch's as Simon hand tail down her body to in between her thighs. "NOW!" Simon shouts grabbing her inner thighs forcing her legs open. Tears fall from Emma's now dark and lifeless eyes as she heard the unbuckling of Simon pants. Emma had always dreamt of how she would lose her virginity.

Always hoping she would find someone she truly loved and it to be a special moment. But just like everything else in Emma's life, they were only ever dreams. August could see the pain in her eyes, wanting to help but he also knew if he tried to stop it, Simon would just hurt her more.

Emma screams out in pain as Simon slams into her, she was completely dry and unprepared. "Please! Stop!" She cries out as he began to move. Simon tugs Emma's hair pulling her back towards him. "Shut it!" He shouts moving faster. After he finishes himself off, he releases her hands and throwing her hard on the ground beside August and leaving, locking the basement door as he goes.

Emma and August don't speak, he just holds her as she silently cries in his arms. Still praying this was some fucked up nightmare. But deep down she knew it wasn't, it all felt too real. After hours of crying Emma finally felt sleep overcame her, as August placed a tender kiss on the head whispering "I'm sorry, so sorry."

The next morning Jackie come down "Wake up!" she shouts putting two trays of food down at their feet and heading back upstairs. Emma was famished and began scoffing down the food "Emma, slow down. You will make yourself sick if you eat that fast and will be more hungry." August said pulling her away from the food a bit "But I'm so hungry" she said sadly "I know, but trust me. I know how to survive down here." Emma nods and begins to slowly eat her food.

"August? Will we ever get out of here?" Emma shyly asked, somewhat knowing the answer "I've only ever seen one person leave this room alive. Most would either died from the tortured or kill themselves." He said with no emotion. "Did you ever consider killing yourself?" Emma asked, August nods "obviously never succeeded," He said.

Emma thought for a moment before asking another question "How did they do did? The one that lived?" Emma asked. "I wish I knew, I was only 8 when she escaped. I've played it over and over in my head a million time but I can't figure it out." August said a tear rolled down his face. He had been trapped for so many years without a single friend "Hey, it's okay. We will get out of here, I promise, I know my friends will come looking for me." Emma said with a weak smile, as August berried his head in her bare chest as the tears continued to flow.

'We will get out! We will get out!' Emma keeps telling herself, but she knew she may never see the outside world ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian had been released from the hospital and having to use crutches but he didn't mind, he was just happy he would be able to walk again. He was a little sad Emma hadn't visited him but from what David said she had been home sick all week. David and Killian had somewhat mended their friendship. Killian had an odd feeling as if something was off with Emma but couldn't tell what.

"Killian, honey? Do you need any help?" Lily kindly asked her son from his bedroom door. "I'm fine!" Killian yelled frustrated as he tried getting into his fresh boxes. Lily sighed before hearing a loud thud, she rushed in to find Killian on the ground with his boxed only half up.

"Stubborn just like your father," she said before calling out for Radcliffe. Both Lily and Killian's faces reddened as Lily's eye fell to her sons' manhood. Of course, begin Killian's mother it was nothing she hadn't seen before, but that was when he was a child and a lot smaller.

"Madam?" Radcliffe spoke pulling Lily's eyes away "Oh right! Please help Killian get really." Lily said so fast before bolting out of the room. Killian gave in letting Radcliffe dress him, and helping him down the staircase to the dining room where his mother sat quickly eating her food next to this father.

Brennan had been somewhat kind to Killian as he was injured but the two men never had a great relationship. Killian took his place without looking at this mother, both felt very awkward. "Everything alright?" Brennan asked Killian and his mother, they were very close and Brennan could tell something was off. "Yes," Killian stated.

After breakfast Brennan summoned Radcliffe to his office "Spill" he said, Radcliffe, knowing exactly what he meant. He sighed, knowing Master Brennan would not be happy and most likely think the worst "Madam Lily, happen to walk in on Master Killian when he was exposed." Brennan's eyes widen, standing up and going to where Lily was.

Lily was quietly sitting in lounge area reading a book "Are you trying to sleep with our son!" Brennan shouts entering the room, Lily was in a state of shock. "What? Are you crazy!" she shouted back "It wouldn't be the first time!" He yells. "What?" Brennan turns to see Killian standing against the door fame.

"Killian it isn't wh-" Lily started but was cut off by Brennan "Your mother was sleeping with Liam, that's why he left. That little bastard couldn't face me. Did you really think I didn't know!" He said saying the last past to his wife. Killian stood in shock for a moment before limping as fast as he could out of the house with Radcliffe's help. "Did you know?" Killian asked. Radcliffe put his head down. "I'm sorry Master Killian. I promised Madam Lily and Master Liam I would keep it too myself, just like your past with Madam Milah" Radcliffe said.

Killian sighed, he was right. Radcliffe knew everything about his family and they all trusted him dearly. Radcliffe drove Killian to school where David and Snow meet him at the front of school to help him throughout the day. Killian was off in this own little world thinking about this morning events.

"Killian?" David said pulling him back to reality "I was saying we should go check on Emma, she hasn't replied to any of my texts and I'm starting to get worried." Killian agreed, he really wanted to see her and at least thank her for not leaving him.

After school the 3 friends plus Ruby made their way to Emma's house, they knocked but no answer. "She must be asleep," Snow said, they began leaving all but Killian. "You coming?" David asked coming back to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder "Something is wrong, I just know it." David nods, Killian had a good sense for things like this. Well, at least when it had to do with other people.

Killian, David, Snow and Ruby make their way around the back of the house looking for any way to get in "That window?" Ruby said noticing one of the upstairs windows open, David nods and helps Snow climb inside. She came down the stairs, coming and opening the back door allowing the others in.

 **Meanwhile in the Basement**

Emma could hear footsteps above them, she guessed it wasn't Simon or Jackie as they worked till 5. Emma tried yelling out but found no sounds come out. Simon had chocked and punched her in the stomach last night leaving a bright purple bruise around her neck and making her have trouble breathing.

She turned to an asleep August by her side give him a little shake "People" Emma said with a dry voice just loud enough for August to hear. "HELP!" August yelled over and over hoping to grab the intention of whoever was above. A few moments later loud bangs were heard from upstairs before the basement door swag open.

"Emma!" Killian yelled throwing his crutches away and pretty much falling down the stairs with David close behind. Killian ran through the pain crushing to the ground embracing Emma in a hug. Emma was unfazed by her naked body holding onto him for dear life. Snow and Ruby had stayed upstairs as lookouts.

They heard a car, Snow peaked out the window "David! Their back!" she shouts. "Go get out!" August yells "No we are not leaving Emma here!" David states with tears in his eyes. "You have too! Go tell the police! Please, David! Take Killian and leave!" Emma said with a dry and croaky voice crying in Killian's arms. "NO!" Killian shouts. Emma pleads with her eyes telling him to go.

Before he could fight her, David pulled him up the stairs shutting the door behind himself, giving Emma a look as if to say 'We will save you' Emma nods wiping away her tears as August held her. They make it out the back door just in time as Jackie and Simon walk inside and take each other into a passionate kiss "Let's go have some fun" Simon said with a growl and heading towards the basement. Luckily they were in a heated kiss, not noticing the lock was broken.


	9. Chapter 9

David quickly drove to the police station like a crazy person "David! Slow down!" Snow said holding tightly to the seat as they went around a corner "Ah! Mate listen to your women!" Killian said from the back as his leg hit the side of the car door, pain running up this whole body. David listened slowly down a little before soon reaching the station.

All but Killian jumped out running inside "Where's my father!" David yells out, one of the officers approach him "David, what is wrong?" He states. "Get my Dad now! It's Emma! Jackie and Simon are keeping her and some other man in their basement!" Within seconds David father 'the sheriff of Storybrooke' comes out from his office. "David, calm down, how do you know?" He asked

"Because we fucken saw them down there!" Killian shout stumbling into the station "Now get off your fucking asses and do something!" Killian's eye were filled with pain, David's father came closer "I believe you, but you are in no state to help, David take Killian home and I promise I will get Emma back." David nods and with Snow and Ruby's help, they take Killian home.

Arriving at Killian's house they were greeted by Radcliffe who had a bruise on his eye "Radcliffe what happened?" Killian asked as he was being helped out of the car. "Your father, I think it's best you leave Master Killian," Radcliffe said. Killian shook his head "Where's mother?" Killian said in a worried tone. "Killian please" Radcliffe begged, the fact he didn't call him Master Killian made him scared for his mothers' life.

Taking control of his crutches, he pushes past Radcliffe into the house "Please Sto-" Killian heard his mothers voice as her screams filled the whole house. "Mum!" Killian yells entering his fathers' office. Seeing Lily knocked out on the floor as Brennan stood over her with a bottle of rum in hand. "If it isn't my worthless son!" Brennan slurs taking a drink.

Those words cut deep, he was always trying to make this father proud but getting it all thrown back in his face. Killian had finally snapped "Well that's your fault! You're the bloody reason I'm so fucked up! Yours and your fucking slut Milah!" Killian shouts, Brennan downs the rest of this drink before moving closer to Killian, who tired back up but found it difficult with his crutches "Don't you dare speak of her!" Brennan yell as his fist connects with Killian's face.

Killian fall to the ground in pain and looking back up to his father "Do you even care what she did to me!" He said before Brennan could respond David and Radcliffe came running in. And sirens could be heard. "I'm sorry Master Brennan but this has gone on for too long," Radcliffe said grabbing Brennan wrist and holding them behind his back.

Brennan was then taken away in a police car while Lily and Killian were taken to the hospital, Lily was lucky to be alive taking a hard blow to the head. Killian sat beside his mothers' bed as a doctor checked over this legs "You will need bed rest for the next 2 weeks, anymore hard movement on your legs could course you to never walk again." Killian sighed but nods. It's was the worst possible time, he couldn't get the picture of Emma bruised and naked on that basement floor. He prayed David father could save her.

David and Snow came into the room moments later "Any news of Emma?" Killian said worried, David shook his head "Not yet, but I trust my dad." Whose words hit hard for Killian, trust his father. Something Killian couldn't do but look at his mother. "Just let me know okay?" David nods and the couple left.

As Killian sat waiting for his mother to wake he couldn't help but wonder if his father was right, was he worthless? A tear rolled down his face till a voice pulled him back "How is she?" Killian turns to his brother Liam standing in the doorway looking at the ground. "She will be okay" he dryly said. Liam walked over sitting on Lily's other side, he was unsure how much Killian knew and didn't know how to approach the topic.

"Killian?" Liam said looking up to his brother "I know" Killian dryly said. Liam wasn't quiet sure if he meant about him and Lily "What do you know?" He asked trying to sound unworried but failing. "Why Liam, what made you sleep with our god damn mother!?" Killian somewhat shouts. Liam sighed "It started the summer you and dad went away before you started high school. Mum was lonely and sad about something dad had done and it well just happened." Liam said nervously.

"Why did you never tell me?" Killian asked "Killian we all have our secrets even you. I may not on what happened to your that summer but you changed, but something is bringing out the old you. And whatever it is, don't let it go. I miss my little brother." Liam said with a smile. Liam was right Killian had a changed but if anyone knew the story they wouldn't blame him.

"And I miss you," Killian said quietly earning a smile from Liam. The brothers sat together waiting for their mother to wake and Killian impatiently waiting for any news about Emma. He hated that he couldn't do anything, it killed him inside knowing how scared and hopeless she would be feeling.

Lily slowly began awake, holding her two sons hands "He can't hurt you anymore." Liam said placing a kiss on her forehead. Killian moved uncomfortably in his chair "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Killian" Lily said sweetly, Killian just weakly smiles before David rushed into the room.

"Emma! They have her! She's being taken to surgery now!" He said taking a breath. "What! what happen!" Killian tired getting up but falling to the ground, David and Liam come to his side "Killian, calm down there is nothing we can do but wait" David calmly said, "I'm bloody sick of waiting!"


	10. Chapter 10

In the hours that passed, Emma and August were continuously abused, Emma had become so numb to everything over the last week. Having no emotion as Simon used her body for his pleasure. But today was hard, after seeing Killian and David she had a glimpse of hope again. Knowing they would never leave her down here and were getting help.

Tears escaped her eyes as Simon whipped her bare chest "Ah!" Emma cried out as the leather cut deep into her breast. "August why don't you try?" Jackie said removing herself from straddling August and untying him from the seat. August shook his head, earning Simon to whip him also "You do as your told! You should know this by now" Simon shouts placing the whip in August's hand.

"It's okay," Emma said giving a little nod, she trusted him. August lightly whipped her, feeling utter guilt, he hoped they would be saved soon. "Harder!" Jackie demands, August hesitated before Simon pulled a gun to Emma's head "Do it! Or she'll die!" August knew he wouldn't do it as Emma was fresh meat but he couldn't take the risk. "I'm sorry," August said with a lump in his throat, he closed his eyes flicking the leather down against Emma's soft skin.

"Ahhh!" Emma screams out, she moved, trying to release her hands from the ropes above "Just like that. Again!" Simon shouts. Emma's tears mix with the blood on the ground as every whip gets harder and harder. Pain nearly overcomes her when a loud bang was heard above. "What the hell!?" Jackie said and before anyone had a chance to reacted the basement door bursts open.

"Sheriff Blake. Put your hands in the air!" The man shouts. Emma and August's eyes widen with a slight bit of relief "Get away Jason! I'll shot her!" Simon shouts "Please Simon, don't do this." Jason states as he moves a little closer "No! Stop!" Simon yells digging the gun into Emma's skull. Time slowed as Jason approached Simon, two gunshots going off.

"Emma!" August yells, luckily being released earlier by Jackie, he leaped toward Emma pushing her out of the way as Simon shot his gun. Leaving a bullet in his head. And the second shot in Simon, fired by Jason killing him in an instant. "AUGUST!" Emma yells as tears continue to fall, "No August! Come back to me!" Emma cries out as August drifts into an eternal sleep.

"You little bitch!" Jackie shouts as her tears now falling, making a run for Simon's gun she points it towards Emma and without hesitation taking the shot, it landing right in her chest. The other office tackles her to the ground as Jason holds Emma in his arms. "Ambulance! Now!" He shouts into his radio "Emma, it's okay stay with me." Emma slowly starts to lose consciousness as the sounds of sirens are heard.

* * *

Emma was in surgery and the wait felt like a lifetime "Killian calm down." Jason said taking a seat next to him. He had been fidgeting non-stop as he was unable to pace around like everyone else. "What will happen to her now? Will she be taken away?" Killian asked."Shit! I didn't even think about that, Dad we can't let her go back into the system." David said now worried about losing Emma again, that's if she even survives.

"Boys we will worry about that after she is better, but I promise you both I won't let them take her away." The two boys nod "Emma Booth's family?" A Doctor said coming into the waiting room. Jason and David walked over to him "She is in my care as of now, is she okay?" Jason asked "She is going pretty well coinciding, I can allow only one person to see her at the current time. Jason looks to David giving a nod, telling him to go see her.

"Is she okay!?" Killian yells out from his seat, trying to once again move but being pulled back by Snow and Rudy. "She is okay, maybe you can let the two boys go into together? Seeing as Killian needs some help?" Jason asked. The doctor nods and shows David and Killian to Emma's room.

The two boys walk into the room, a very sore and tired Emma laying in bed, she gives a weak smile when she sees them, holds out a hand out. David helps Killian take a seat beside her so he can hold her hand, then walks to her other side placing a light kiss on her forehead. Killian also gives her a light kiss on her hand, wishing so bad he could stand and give her a proper kiss. "How are your legs?" Emma asks "It's nothing, you're the one I'm worried about," Killian said smiling at her.

"Well I've been better" she shyly said. The 3 friends sat in a comfortable silence for a while. It was already very late and visitor hours were nearly over "I'll come by tomorrow" David said giving her another kiss this time on the check which she returned and he headed home with Jason and Snow. "And I'm sorry Killian, you will need to go back to your room," A nurse said to Killian as he was still a patient at the time. "Can't he stay? I don't want to be alone" Emma pleads with her.

She sighs "Dear I would love too, but he really needs to get into bed and rest those legs." Emma frown, before getting an idea. Her cheeks redden at the thought "It's okay love, I'll come back as soon as I can" He said as the nurse started helping him up. "Can't you begin his bed in here?" The nurse sighs again "Fine" Killian and Emma smile.

Luckily Emma's room was big enough for Killian's bed to be moved in. After the nurse set Killian up they left, leaving the two alone and soon both falling asleep. Halfway through the night, Emma woke to a nightmare and just walked to hold Killian but the beds had been put to far away. Emma got up and began pushing the bed "Ow" she whines from her gunshot wound earning Killian to wake. "Love? What are you doing?" Killian asked rubbing his eyes.

Emma didn't speak, just finished moving the beds before getting back in and cuddling up to Killian's chest making sure not to hurt his legs. "Emma that's not good for your wound," Killian said. "Please just for tonight" Emma begs, Killian gave in and placed a kiss on her forehead "Alright love" then they quickly fell back to sleep never wanting to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma and Killian awoke to the sounds of their nurse's voice "Now who moved these beds" Emma blush burying her head into Killian's chest. The nurse gave an understanding smile "Okay well I need to check your wounds Miss Boo-" Emma cut her off "Swan!" she blurts out sitting up with tears in her eyes "Hey, it's okay love. I like Swan better" Killian said giving her a smile.

"Okay well, Miss Swan I need to check your wounds. So I'm sorry but Mrs. Jones will need to leave for a moment" She said "It's okay" Emma shyly said, it wasn't as if Killian hadn't seen her naked. The nurse gave her an odd look "It will take twice as long if you make him leave as you will have to help him out. I'm really okay if he stays" The nurse nods.

Killian seemed a little uncomfortable as Emma took off her hospital gown off revealing the scars on her breast, bruises and gun wound. Emma gave him a weak smile as the nurse changed her dressing then handing her some clothes David had brought in for her. The nurse then left, leaving them alone once again. It was still a little early for visitors, so they cuddled up again. Both had so many questions for the other, even though David had told Emma not to push Killian. She just wanted to know what had happened with this so call Milah.

"Killian?" She shyly said looking up at him, with her head still on this cheats "Aye love?" Killian placed another kiss on her forehead which Emma loved. Before Emma could answer a woman in her late twenties with dark hair walked in. She pushed Emma away from Killian, grabbing this throat. "Milah!" Killian said struggling to breathe.

"Thanks to you Brennan may go to jail!" She shouts, pulling him out of the bed "Ah!" Killian screams as his legs hit the ground. "Nurse!" Emma shouts. Milah groans letting Killian go and running out just as a few nurses come in. "Killian, are you okay?" Emma asked as the nurses helped him back onto the bed "well at this rate my legs are never going to heal" Killian said with a nervous laugh.

"So that why we are going to get someone to watch you 24/7 till you are fully healed," Jason said walking in with David. Killian laughed again "I'm seriously Killian, we also need to make sure Milah stays away from you" Jason firmly said, Killian shyly nods. "Okay, can someone please explain who this Milah is!" Emma shouts losing her patience. "Well it's a pretty long story, love" Killian said dryly "Well we have plenty of time" Killian nods "We'll give you two a moment," Jason said leaving with David.

* * *

Flashback - Killian 15 years old, Milah 24 Years old.

Brennan and Killian were away for the summer in London "Dad? Why didn't Mum and Liam come?" Killian asked as the taxi drove towards their hotel "Your mother thought it was a good idea for you and me to bond and Liam has to get ready for College" Brennan said, Killian didn't believe it. Lily knew how much Killian and Brennan disliked each other and she would never force Killian to be with him.

But there was nothing more he could do, so he just nods. As they pull up Killian sees an all too familiar face, he frowned. "Ah Milah! What are the odds of running into you here." Brennan said getting out and wrapping his arm around her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Killian watched as Milah whisper something in his ear with a giggle.

Killian knew this was no accident. When Killian was only 3 Brennan had brought Milah home giving her a job looking after the boys. She was only 14 then but was very twisted in the head, she had done unthinkable things to both Killian and Liam over the years. They were both too young to understand. When she was 18 Brennan paid for her to move away to Hollywood, that was only a few weeks before David moved in with the family.

"And how is my favorite little man," Milah said coming over to Killian who trying to pull back as she hugged him "I'm gonna have my fun with you, you can either enjoy it or pay" She whispered in his ear. "Maybe tomorrow you can stay with Killian for a bit, as I have some work stuff to do," Brennan said with an evil grin. "Oh, I'd loved that," Milah said "You can drop him off at my room at 10, the room number is 213." she smiled giving each man a kiss on the cheek and heading off.

The next morning Killian tired to make every excuse in the book to get out of seeing Milah "Dad I think I really shouldn't see Milah, I could get her sick" Killian said from bed pretending he was sick, Brennan knew he wasn't. "Okay, I'll message her and let her know" Killian nods 'Thank god!' He thought.

Brennan went off as he had a work meeting most of the day. Killian actual stayed in bed and ended up falling back to sleep. Killian began to wake, feeling something on his leg "Killian baby, wake up" he heard her voice. His eyes shot open to a naked Milah above him rubbing her womanhood against his legs "Milah!" Killian frowns "Shh Baby, I know you want me." She crashed her lips on Killian, trying to fight it he pushed her off "Your seriously crazy Milah!" Milah just gave an evil smirk hoping off the bed.

"Fine, you wanna play it that way baby" And before Killian could reacted, she had a syringe in hand stabbing it into Killian's thigh. "What the fuck is that!" Killian shouts before feeling sleep overcome him "Night night, sweetie. It's time for mummy's fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sat listening to Killian's story feeling so sorry for him. He paused taking a deep breath "What happened next?" Emma shyly asked. Killian sighed "Well I don't really wish to get into details and to make a long story short, I gave in into her. Letting her use my body as she pleased, it changed me. And when I came home I became just like her, well not as bad. I just started using girls for sex." Killian said hiding his face.

"She wasn't really a bad person, she just had a fucked up life. Dad never really told me where he found her. But Milah mentioned something about him paying a couple for her, she was abused just like you" Emma stayed silent, worrying Killian "I didn't mean you would turn out like her" He said.

"Oh I know I won't, I was just thinking, how old did you say Milah was when she came into your home?" Emma asked, "14 why?" Killian said, "And how old is she now?" Killian didn't really understand why her age mattered so much but told her anyway "28" Emma sat thinking over and over about August telling her about the girl who got out when he was 8, and he could never figure out how she did it.

"That's it!" Emma shouts jumping out of the bed. "Emma? What's it?" Killian tried reaching out for her "Milah! She was the girl!" Emma said pacing around the room. "Love, your not making sense, sit down and tell me" Killian kindly said, she nods coming back to him. "Jackie and Simon, I think they were the ones that abused Milah. I'm sure of it, Killian we have to help her."

"Are you crazy! That woman can't be helped" Killian said. "We have to try," Emma said with a sweet smile, he agreed "But after both of us are better?" She nods and cuddles back up to him. "Emma" Killian shyly said, she looked up "I'm sorry I couldn't help, these bloody legs stop me from doing everything!" Killian had tears in his eyes "Hey, it's okay I'm here now" Emma said cupping his face.

"You really are something love," Killian said sniffing back his tears. They locked eyes feeling more connected than ever, they had been through so many of the same things. Emma inched closer towards Killian's lips as if she was drawn to him. Everything that had happened in the last week completely disappears as their lips connected in a soft sweet kiss, both feeling sparks through their whole body.

Pulling apart both smiled feeling so safe in each other's arms. Someone cleared their throat, they both look towards the door to see Liam and Lily standing there. "Well, I see you're doing fine," Liam said with a smirk. "Oh great!" Killian said sarcastically. "And what about you dear? Killian was very worried about you," Lilly said to Emma "I'm doing okay, thank you and yourself?" Killian had told Emma a little bit about what happened with Lily and Liam. "I'm fine, umm Killian I wish you'd hadn't found about Liam and I this way," Lily said.

"Well in truth it's pretty fucked up" Lily put her head down in shame "but I just want you to be happy," Killian said with a weak smile. Tears filled Lily's eyes as she gave Killian a hug "So are you going to move home?" He asked Liam, who nods "Good, I've missed you. Umm but please don't do anything while I'm in the house! Or at least warn me, not really the type of thing I wanna walk in on." They all laughed "Deal."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Killian and Emma had both been released from the hospital but Killian was still on bed rest for at least the next few weeks till he was held. What would happen to Emma was still up in the air as Jackie was getting a life sentence in jail but with her still technically Emma's mother, things had to be settled in court. Jason had promise, David, and Killian, he wouldn't let her fall back into the system and that was a promise he was going to uphold.

Lily had offered Emma to stay with them till everything was sorted out and Emma was more then happy too. Killian didn't mind either as Emma hadn't left his side other than the necessary times. David, Snow, and Ruby would also visit most days after school bringing what they missed in class. Emma could really go back but wasn't ready to face the whole school.

Emma only had one day at school but made a very big impression and in such a small town like Storybrooke, bad news traveled fast meaning everyone heard about what had happened. Killian actual got a lot of cards, flower, and chocolates from girls at school wishing him a quick recovery and Emma even got some as well. Of course, she didn't really know most of the people that gave them to her, but it was nice that people cared, something she wasn't uses too.

Emma and Killian hadn't really talked about the kiss they shared either, neither knowing if it was just a comfit thing or if they wanted more. Emma defiantly didn't want to rush anything, and Killian wanted to be able to take Emma out on the perfect date before they took their relationship any further. They did become very close those, as Emma ended up spending most nights cuddled up to Killian and sleeping on his chest.

They hadn't heard anymore more from Milah after the incident at the hospital, she was right, Brennan was sent to jail, but only for 5 years and with the possibility of getting out early. Jason was still on high alert, him and Lily doubling the security at the house. It was when Killian was able to leave bed that worried them. But as Lily always said, "We will deal with that when it comes."

So much had happened but was the story only just beginning?


	13. Chapter 13

**1 Months Later**

Emma had returned to school a few weeks before and everyone was actual so lovely and caring to her, she was so overwhelmed but happy to make some new friends. Killian was finally fully held and was going back to school. Radcliffe pulled the car up, going to hold the door for him. "Have a great day Master Killian." He said with a little bow, Killian smiled before headed into school.

"Killian!" Emma said running into his arms jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They hadn't seen each other in a few days as Killian had been at the hospital having everything cheeked over to make sure he was fine, which made Emma missed him like crazy. "Hey Swan," Killian said with a laugh, Emma loved how he called her Swan now. He placed her gently back on the ground, linking arms and walking to their first class of the day.

"Well look who's back." Mr. Blake 'Sam' said as they entered giving Killian a hug. Of course, all the girl in class tired talking to Killian, saying how they missed him. Emma gripped his arms tighter as if to say he's mine, not that he really was but maybe that's what she wanted. Him to be hers and only hers. Killian couldn't help but laugh at her jealousy.

They took their seats with Snow, Ruby and also Killian's friend Jefferson. Emma really didn't pay any attention to Mr. Blake as she stared off into space thinking of everything that had happened in such a short time. In only a few short months so much changed. They had been fighting the court battle for the past few weeks to get Emma free of Jackie. Lily was actually going to become her legal guardian till she turned 18.

Emma and Lily had also become really close, it was nice for Lily to have another girl around and loved spoiling her. The final court hearing was tomorrow so both Emma and Killian were going to take the day off. When the school day was finally over, Radcliffe came to pick Killian and Emma up. When the car stops Emma looked out the window noticing they weren't home but at the local gardens.

Killian got out, Emma following. "Killian? What are we doing?" He replied with a smirk, grabbing her hand and guiding her into the gardens. Until they reach a beautiful area that overlooked the sea where a picnic rug and food was laid out. "What is all of this?" Emma asked, Killian smile helping her to sit down. "Just wanted to do something nice for you." He said.

Emma knew Killian was so sweet and she loved that about him, but she wished this was a date. Maybe it was and she just didn't know it. They had shared a kiss, so obviously there was something between the pair. Emma took a deep breath 'Fuck it just ask him' She thought. "Killian" He looked at her with his perfect blue eyes, nodding for her to continue "Is this a date?" She shyly asks looking down.

Killian moved closer, lightly lifting her chin making her look him directly in the eyes "Do you want it to be?" he said very seriously, Emma's cheek flush a pinkie red as she slightly nods her head. Killian waists no time connecting their lips. Feeling sparks once again, just as the first time. "I want to take things slow," Emma said as their lips parted, Killian nods understanding.

They spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up feeding each other food and stealing kisses. "Sorry to interrupt Master Killian, but Madam Lily would like you home before sundown," Radcliffe said. They nod, getting up and heading to the car while Radcliffe cleared the picnic. Once home they left each other's side and heading to their rooms. Lily had gone all out with Emma's room, it was nearly 3 times the size of her room at Jackie's and had a queen bed, Lily had also gone a little crazy buying Emma so many new clothes. She could probably go a whole year and not have to wear the same thing twice.

She changed into some comfy clothes and headed down the stairs to the lounge room, "Oh sorry!" she said diverting her eyes from Liam and Lily in a heated kiss. It was still very fucked up seeing mother and son together. But a lot of things in Emma's life were. She was happy it was her that walked in on them and not Killian. They pulled apart and Lily headed off to the dining room.

Emma sat down, soon being joined by Killian. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap placing a soft kiss on her lips. "So? When did this happen?" Liam asked turning on the TV. "Today, if you must know," Killian said with a smile. They sat watching the TV till dinner was ready. As they took their seats Lily whispered to Killian "She like it?" Referring to their afternoon, Killian nods and laced his and Emma's fingers together.

Dinner was lovely just like every other night "So you ready for tomorrow?" Lily asked Emma while they waited for dessert to be severed. "I'll just be happy to legally be Emma Swan again," She said, "Well maybe one day you will be a Jones" Killian whispered in her ear, she giggled "Emma Jones, I like the sound of that."

It was finally time for bed as Emma let out a yawn. "Walk you to bed?" Killian kindly asks, she nods. Standing out front of her door they kiss and say goodnight. As Emma drifts off to sleep, she had a massive smile on her face. Finally, things were looking up, but in the back of her mind was the voice "You'll never get your happy ending."


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day, the day Emma Swan's fate would be decided. She sighed heavily as they approached the courthouse "It's going to be okay love." Killian said wrapping his arm around her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder "I hope so." Emma still being a minor made this a closed court. Meaning Killian couldn't be there with her. Emma had begged Jason to let him in but there was nothing he could do.

Emma gave Killian a needy kiss before being taken into the courtroom. There was no doubt in the judges' mind that Jackie was not fit to be Emma's mother, but now the problem was if Emma was to be put back into the system or into Lily's care. Killian and Liam were waiting outside, Killian was fidgeting and driving Liam spare "Killian! Calm down!" He yells, Killian stands "Your not my father, you can't tell me what to bloody do!"

"I'm not trying to be Killian! I'm just telling you to calm down for fuck sack!" Liam shouts back. "You sure about that! You are fucking our mother!" Silence filled the hallway, Killian had been holding in so much emotions and couldn't take in any more. "I just want a bloody normal life!" He cries out falling to the ground. The courtroom doors open as Emma runs out, tears welling in her eyes "Couldn't you keep it together for 5 minutes! They heard you! And now they think Lily isn't a suitable guardian for me! They're taking me away!" Emma shouts.

Killian's heart hurt so badly, he had wrecked everything. All because he let his emotions get to him, he reached up just wanting to hold her. She pulled her body away, the tears flowing "You said it would be okay! But just like everything in my life, my happy ending was taken away!" Emma ran away in that moment unable to stand to look at Killian anymore.

"Wait! Swan!" Killian shouts standing up, she turns back "If your happy ending was taken away that means you found it, what was it?" Killian asked. Emma sighed wiping away a tear "Don't you know Killian? It's you" And with that Emma was taken away, yet again being put back into the system. Without even being able to say goodbye.

Killian laid on her bed tears soaking her pillow, he breathed in the scent of her. Feeling at a complete loss. It was all his fault, he was so useless just as his father always said. He didn't even know if he had the will to live anymore. Maybe death would be better but it scared him. He had locked himself away for days, not being able to face his friends and family. David would most likely beat him to a pulp, which didn't actually sound that bad to him.

It had been a week since she had gone, no one had heard from her or what happened. Something about it being a legal thing and could not give any information about her whereabouts. Killian hadn't left her room once in the week. Radcliffe was the only person he would open the door for, normally only for food. Not that he ate much.

The pain was getting worse and worse in his chest, needing something to numb the pain. He would sneak down the stairs about midnight, and went into his father's office. No one had been in there since the day he attacked Lily. Killian quietly searched the room in hopes of finding some form of alcohol. Stashed at the very back of a cabinet he found a bottle of rum. Quickly downing it, feeling the burn down his throat.

He sat on the ground, back against his father's deck. The pain was still there, maybe even worse. He sighed "I just wanna feel numb! Just like-" It hit them like a tonne of bricks. He searched the office once more "Damn it!" He sighed. He looks to his father computer, maybe just maybe. Sitting in his father's chair he turned it on, hoping, praying there was no lock.

Of course, there was, he sighed. He took a moment, wondering what the password could be. He tried and tried again, over and over with no luck. He didn't know why but he tried once more ready for disappointment. ' _Killian_ ' and to his amazement, it unlocked, it was very confusing why would his father use his name? He hated Killian. But in that moment he pushed the thought away, quickly searching his father's contacts.

And there it was, her number. He dialed hoping for his own sanity she was still in town or at least not far away. "Hello Milah speaking?" She said. Killian sighed hearing her voice. After everything, all the fighting to get away from her. Here he was about to beg her to ruin him all over. "It's me." Is all he said, Milah smiled "I'm in New York, I'll message you where and when to meet." He nods 'not that she can see' and hangs up. Taking Liam's keys and setting off into the night.

Liam and Lily awoke the next morning heading down to the kitchen for breakfast "How is he?" Lily asked Radcliffe as the walked in. "Hopefully this will tell you Madam Lily," He said handing her a letter. Tears in her eyes, knowing he had ran away. Liam came around her, holding her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she reluctantly opens it.

 _Mum,_

 _I'm sorry to leave in the middle of the night, but I can't do this anymore. I need to feel some type of purpose in life. And if that is only being used for an others pleasure that is something I can deal with. I just want the pain gone, to feel nothing anymore. I love you and Liam so much and wish no harm to you. And I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't be a better son. I've let everyone down you, Liam, Emma even father. He was right, I'm worthless and I always will be._

 _Goodbye._


	15. Chapter 15

Emma sat in the small room she had been given in the house full of teens. It was a massive change from the big beautiful room she had been in only a month before. She felt so guilty for leaving David again, wishing so bad she could tell him where she was but knowing she couldn't take the risk of Killian finding out.

Her heart was broken, she missed him so much but it was all his fault. Everything seemed to go wrong after meeting him. Deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, but she needed to blame someone and he just happened to be a biggest and best part of her life. Maybe she did it because she believed she was worthless or that she was never meant to get her happy ending.

Even with everything that happened to her, the emotional pain was too hard to bare. She needed to feel something, just like Killian. But instead of wanting to numb the pain, she needed to feel the psychical pain. Late one night she quickly slipped out of her room, being careful not to wake the carer of the home. Making her way down the stairs and running, she jumped on a bus and left.

She got off about 6 towns away, needing to get it done before she lost the nerve. She entered what she believed to be an abandoned house, she sets herself down on the hard floor of what seemed to be the lounge room and brought the blade to her wrist. Cutting deeply, feeling the pain flow through her like she was being released. Tears fall when her mind falls to thoughts of August, would death just be better? Better than the constant feeling of being worthless and having no purpose in life.

She moves the blade to her neck "I'm sorry, so sorry" she cries out, taking a breath knowing the last thing she will feel will not be the pain as the blade cuts her neck but the sadness of giving up on love, giving up on her chance of a happy life. But this was it, this was the end. She sighed, pulling the cold metal along, feeling the slight sting as the blade begins to cut into her skin.

"Stop!" Emma's eyes widen, pulling the blade away. Looking up at a man, most likely in his early twenty's. He moves closer coming to sit in front of her, grabbing the blade from her hands. "Death isn't the answer" He kindly said, she shakes her head. "You don't know me! Let go!" She shouts as he puts pressure on her wrists in an attempted to stop the bleeding.

"I may know you better then you think, I've been right where you are. Feeling like the world is coming undone around you. Thinking about what is the point of life, to continue fighting. But that's the thing, you have to keep fighting, because if you don't you may just miss out on the best thing in your life."

Emma sat staring into this strangers eye, he was right. It was as if he was looking into her soul. Uncontrollable tears began falling, she was falling apart all over again. He pulled her in, Emma holding on to him for dear life. "Now we need to get you cleaned up" She nods, as the stranger wipes away her tears, leading her up the stairs. He sits her on the toilet, getting some bandages out of the cabinet.

She finally speak once he is finished "Is this your home?" he nods "I know it looks pretty lifeless right now, but I only bought it a few weeks ago, haven't had much time to make it well, homely" Emma just give a weak smile "Neal Cassidy, by the way," He said holding out his hand, she takes it, being helped to stand. "Emma Swan" she shyly said.

"Well Emma Swan, I'm guessing you're a runaway right?" She nods, "Okay, now who are your parents, they would be wor-" Emma cuts him off "I don't have any, I run away from the system, please! Oh please don't send me back!" She cries out, Neal gives a kind understanding smile. "I think, we both need some sleep"

Neal leads Emma into a spare room, giving her a big shirt of his and leaves her to get some well-needed sleep, which doesn't take long to overcome her. Waking up, Emma smells the sweet scent of bacon, making her way down the stairs she finds Neal in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. He turns around at the sound of her footsteps "Hungry?" he asked "Staving."

They sit at the table in a comfortable silence "Thank you" Emma said, Neal smiles "I couldn't let a sweet girl like you end her life before it even started" Emma looks down "I just hope it gets better" she states "Well I'd be honored to help that become a reality"

Over the next few months Emma felt herself looking at the world in a new light, Neal made it feel like life was worth living again, Killian slowly became a distant memory as she looked forward to her future. A future that starts to look ever so bright with Neal by her side, fighting for her, making her feel safe and loved.

Neal made Emma happy but a little part of her knew no one, even Neal couldn't make her feel the way Killian did, every after all the pain loving him had caused her. But year after year, those thoughts fell deeper and deeper into the back of her mind. And with the birth of their son 'Henry' Emma had finally felt she had a purpose in her life. Promising herself to never, ever let Henry grow up like she did. But for him to be loved and cared for by parents how loved him with all their hearts and soul, and to grow up to one day fall in love and have his own children to love.


	16. Chapter 16

**10 years later**

Killian's head and body ached as he awoke, last night had been full on, Milah had come over to find him balls deep in another woman. She was not happy at all, little did she know Killian loved when she court him. How mad and angry she would get, how she would get incredibly violent, whipping his bare chest and leaving deep cuts, calming his as her own.

Some parts of him couldn't believe he had been doing this for 10 years, things had changed a little in his and Milah's relationship over the time though. At the start it was all Milah, using him to get off for her sick and twisted desires, but over time Killian slowly took more control of her. Using her, not that either minded. In an odd way, Killian came to love her. Being the only thing he lived for, her pleasure and need.

Killian father Brennan ended up dying in jail, no one really knew what had happened. Of course, when it happened Milah was full of rage at Killian, he actually ended up in hospital from her nearly riding him to death. In a fucked up way it turned him on, nearly dying from sex wasn't something many people could say.

Feeling the other side of his bed, she was missing. Nothing he hadn't come to be used to, but it was something he deep down wished for. Having someone to wake up to, cuddled up with. Begging them to stay in a bed just a little longer, but that never happened with Milah. She was always gone, leaving an empty feeling in his heart.

He sighed getting up and heading off down the streets of New York. He made his way to the gym, getting a good burn going "Thought I'd find you here" Killian put down his weights turning to see his only real friend Robin "As always" he simply said, making his way to the treadmill to wind down, Robin following and jumping on the one next to him.

"Rough night?" Robin asked, Killian simply gives him a look at say 'you're really asking that?", Robin did really worry about Killian. He was the only person that knew about his relationship with Milah. And knew it wasn't healthy and he was just using it to hind the pain deep inside. "Killian your nearly 30, when is this going to stop? You know she will kill you if you don't slow down."

"I can look after myself just fine, mate" Killian dryly said, this wasn't the first time Robin had brought the subject up. They had met about 2 years after Killian moved to New York, Milah had been the one to support Killian till he was 18, paying his rent, food, everything. But once his birthday came around he needed to take things into his own hands, that was when they meet. Killian had got a job interning for a business company where Robin also worked.

Robin was two years older and now was married with two kids to his wife Regina. Killian and Regina didn't really see eye to eye, unknown to Killian, Robin had told his wife about Milah. She definitely disliked Killian more after that. The job never really worked out for Killian but he and Robin stayed close, soon becoming best friends.

Killian bounced around different jobs for a while before settling quite nicely into the bar tendering job at the local pub just 2 blocks from his place, which made it easy to get women home if Milah wasn't around. Which lately seemed to be a lot. She worked for some big shot company that Killian didn't really care about, but it meant she was always flying off somewhere for meetings.

"You have any plans for the night? Regina is having a few new friends over for dinner." Robin asked, with short breaths. Killian laughed at his friends shit fitness level "If they're anything like Regina, I think I'll pass" Killian jokes, "That's my wife remember, you could be a bit nicer to her." Robin defended "Right... When pigs fly," that earned a death stare "truth is I don't know anyone that's coming. And don't really wanna be alone. So... Please?" Robin begged.

"What about your kids?" Killian question "Well Regina said they all have a kid, so again I will be a loner." Killian laughed "That you are" Killian stopped the treadmill and walked off. "So is that a yes or no!" Robin yelled, Killian smirk "Yeah I'll come by at 7! Cya later mate!"

It was 6 o'clock as Killian bummed around his apartment waiting to leave when his apartment door open. He knew right away who it was, as only one other person had a key to his place. Milah flopped down beside him with a huff 'She's not in a good mood, guess I'm gonna be late" Killian thought to himself. "Rough day?" He asked, going to get a drink for her "More then you wanna know!"

"Here" he held out a drink of rum, Milah looked at him with rage in her eyes, he swallowed hard. She grabs the drink throwing at his chest. Killian whimpers in pain as the glass hits. "What the fuck!" He shouts, she was rough but this was taking it a bit too far, even for Killian. "Oh shut up! You'll live! Now stop your whining and fuck me! Or that won't be the only pain you feel tonight!" Killian sighed, doing as Milah asked.

Killian was rough with her, just as she wanted but in a minute it all changed. Her eyes darken as she licked her lips. "Now, it's my turn." Killian could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to hold back. And for the first time in 10 years, Killian Jones was scared, scared for his life. Robin was right. If this type of sex continued he would surely be dead soon. But would Milah let him go?


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Emma, it will be good for you." Snow said to Emma over the phone, Emma sighed "Okay fine, but we are not staying long." Snow agreed just happy to get Emma and Henry out of the house. It had been 1 year since Neal died, Emma had taken it hard and had become closed off again. Henry who was now 10, and was doing a lot better. He had so much hope, saying all things happen for a reason. Emma had no idea where he got it from and why he was so damn wise for his age.

Around 4 years ago David and Emma ran into each other when her, Neal and Henry moved to New York for his job. Emma, of course, asked of Killian, but David had no idea what happened to him. She was a little sad about it but also happy as seeing him would bring back so much pain. David and Snow had married the year before Emma was reunited with them and they now had a little 5-year-old daughter Ava.

"Henry, hurry up, we are going to be late!" Emma yelled looking at the clock that read 6:50. It was at least a 10 minutes drive if the traffic was good. By the time they arrived it was just past 7. It was her first time meeting Regina and her family. Snow had just started a new job at the Major office and worked alongside Regina. She thought it would be nice to have a dinner for their husbands and children to get to know each other and somehow Emma got dragged into it.

With a light knock, the door opens. "Emma and Henry right?" She nods "Regina" they shake hands and walk in "I'm so glad you came, I've made way too much" Regina giggled. They come into the lounge where David and Snow sat talking with a man, she guessed to be Regina's husband. "Robin, this is Emma and Henry" she smiles "Lovely to meet you" He stands to shake her hand "Likewise." Robin gives a smile to Henry "Our kids are just down the hall if you wish to play with them. Ava is there also," He kindly said and Henry runs off to where Roland(9), Rose(6) and Ava where.

Emma actual got along with Regina really well, they all sat in the kitchen drinking wine as Regina finished cooking. It hit 7:30 and Regina was ready to plate up "I'm not waiting for Mr. Grey, food this ready now" Regina said with a sower look on her face. "Sorry who?" David asked "Oh just Robin's friend, it's a nickname. He's fifty shade of fucked up" Regina blankly said.

They all sat down, enjoying the lovely food and talking. The children had their only little table and quickly ate before running back off to Roland's room. By the time it hit 8, there was a knock at the door, Regina got up with a mad look on her face knowing who it would be 'Late as always' She mutters to herself. She just about fell back when Killian stumbled inside. Red marks from hard slaps across his face, scratches and bloodstained skin on his neck.

"You fucken idiot! Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed!" Regina yelled. Everyone rushed into the hallway. Emma froze at the sight of him, and Killian's eyes widen. Neither ever thought they would ever see each other again. But they weren't the only ones, David and Snow tightened their grip on each other's hands. "Milah really took it too far this time mate!" Robin shouts.

'No! Not Milah!' Emma shouted in her mind, David step forward pushing passed Robin with a clenched fist. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS KILLIAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouts. Robin and Regina look confused "David... I.. I can explain" Killian said stumbling over his words. "Don't you bloody give me that! After everything that bitch did to you! And everything you saw Emma go through! And you willingly let her use you all over again!" David was in a fit of rage ready to punch Killian right the face.

But it all stopped when the 4 little children come out. "Mum?" Henry said going to Emma, Killian could feel his heartache, eye scanning to see 2 beautiful rings on her left hand. She had moved on, not that he had any right to be mad. "Uncle Killy" He looked down to see Rose tugging at his pants, wanting him to pick her up. Everyone was watching him, his every move. He picked up Rose and gave her a little kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear "Be a good little girl for mummy and daddy okay?" she nods.

Putting her down and turns walking out without another word. Leaving them all standing in a state of shock. Emma most of all. "Emma, you okay?" Snow asked. Emma couldn't hold back the tears "No" she whispers before storming out the house. She chased after him in the moon lite sky, she caught up with him. He sat down on a park bench, head in his hands.

"Killian?" She softly said, he looked up. All the feeling he had suppressed all these years boiling back up as if he was being stabbed over and over again. The way her eyes seemed emotionless and empty. He simply moved over making room for her to sit, which she hesitatingly did. "Never thought I'd see you again." He said.

She sighed "Why Killian? Why did you go back to her?" Emma asked. She knew the answer deep down. "I couldn't handle it, Emma, after you left- were taken away." He corrected himself "I didn't know what to do, I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. I've never forgave myself for that. And I had to numb the pain and Milah was the only way I knew how." Emma sighed rubbing her temples. "I'm so sorry Emma. But it seems maybe you being taken away was the best thing for you. You have a son and husba-" Emma cut him off "He's dead" she said no emotion at all.

Killian didn't speak anymore, either did Emma. They just sat in silence both not sure what to do from here. There were so many more questions that needed to be answered but for now just knowing the other was alive 'hurt and in pain' but at least alive was enough. This was an all too familiar feeling for Emma, over 10 years not knowing where he was or if he had died, just like when she was split from David as a child. As if she was connected to him. Just like David, like no matter how many times they parted. Somehow they would find each other again.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile back at Regina's, it was completely silent, no one knowing what to do. Robin and Regina were a bit confused but it wasn't hard to tell that Emma and Killian had a past and not a good one by the sounds of it. Regina sent the children back into Roland's room but Henry wouldn't go, and she really couldn't tell off another woman's son. So they allowed Henry to sit with them in the lounge room.

He was sitting on David's knee, still not knowing what to say. "David, Why did mum going after that man?" Henry finally asked. David sighed "He's someone from her past, but don't worry about your mummy. Killian will keep her safe okay?" Henry nods then get down returning to the other kids. "So... Wanna fill us in?" Robin asked, he knew it wasn't really their story to tell but he also knew they wouldn't be getting it out of Killian, only reason Robin had found out about Milah was when he accidentally in walked in on it.

And from what he could tell of Emma from the short time he had known her, she seems to be very closed off. Snow and David gave each other a little nod "Okay, but it's not a pretty story" Snow said. "Well if Killian had anything to do with that, I'm not surprised" Regina said, but listens to David and Snow retell the story of Emma being an orphan and how she and David meet, about Jackie and Simon and their abuse towards Emma, about Killian's pasted with Milah, about Emma and Killian most likely being in love but it all crashing down when Emma was once again taken away.

"So that why he went back to Milah? To numb the pain?" Robin asked. David nods "I'm guessing so, he's never dealt with his emotions very well." They all fall back into silence for a little while. There wasn't much they could do but wait for them to return, or at least Emma as Henry was still there. "More wine?" Regina asked. Everyone nods and she along with Snow head to the kitchen. "Small world isn't it," Regina said pouring 4 glasses of red wine, Snow just nods.

"Will she be okay?" Regina asked as they moved back towards the lounge "I really hope so, Emma has been through so much. Hopefully, they can help each other heal." After a few hours, Emma came in the door, tears stung down her face. "Emma! What happened? Where's Killian?" David asked embracing her in his arms. She sniffed back her tears "Killian... She... Help.." Emma said crying unable to string a sentence together. "Come sit, calm down and tell us what happened," David sweetie said leading her to a seat. She finally calms down retelling the events after she found Killian setting in the park.

* * *

 **Flashback - A few hours before**

Emma and Killian had been sitting in the silence for about 30 minutes till Killian spoke. "How old is he?" Emma eyes came up meeting his "Your boy?" Killian clarify's "10, and his name Henry" Killian sighed "His father? What was he like?" Emma didn't really like talking about him but as always with Killian she just couldn't stop herself from opening up to him, she hadn't even really talked with David and Snow about him in the past year.

"He was kind, sweet, caring everything you'd want in a husband. And a great father." She paused, not sure if she wanted to talk about meeting him "He saved me, after being taken away the first few months were hell. A few of the kids found out about what Jackie and Simon did and they would tease me. Telling me I was a slut and wanted it. It hurt so much and I missed everyone back home, even you." She gave a weak smile which he returned then continued.

"But it all became too much, I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran. I was going to kill myself but Neal stopped me, giving me hope that life could be better and well for a long time it was. Neal was my everything, the person I loved. But then he was gone, he left me like everyone else." Tears streamed down her face. Killian didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, which she gladly cuddled into. And just like the first time she felt safe in his arms, after all these years and everything that had happened he was still in her heart, slowly feelings inching their way back to the surface.

Emma sniffed back the tears "But I can't give up, I have Henry to worry about. Shit Henry!" Emma shouts realizing she left him back at Regina's without even thinking about it "Love, It's okay I'm sure he will be fine." Killian reassures her, she nods moving closer in and accidentally hit Killian's rib. He cries out in pain "I'm sorry" he slightly laughs "It's okay love." Emma locks her puffy eyes with his again "Do you love her?" The question shocked Killian a bit, there was some type of love, well he had thought. But seeing Emma made him realize it wasn't, it was just a lust.

"No." He blankly said, "I want it to stop." Emma's eyes widen "Because of me?" Killian shakes his head "She went too far tonight, it's not the first time she's nearly killed me but that was after my father died and she seemed to feel bad after but this time was different. Like she did just want to kill me." Killian said, "Maybe I did!" Came a voice from behind them, they turn to see Milah standing, dark eyes, clenched fist and 2 men standing by her side.

"Now get him." The two men pushed Emma away, hitting the ground with a thud. Killian tries to fight but they knock him out "Killian!" Emma shouts lifting herself off the ground as take him away, Milah giving an evil smirk to Emma before disappearing into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Killian's body felt heavy and weighed, as the pounding in his head wouldn't stop. The last thing he could remember was sitting with Emma, holding her closely in his arms. He groans, opening his eyes they were met with a bright light, going to move his hand to cover them but not being able to. Killian's arms were restrained as where his legs. As his eyes adjust he knew exactly where he was, he was laying completely bare tied down to Milah's bed.

For a moment he thought maybe it had been a dream, that Emma wasn't really there. That he'd never left for tea and somehow came here. The door opened, Milah walking in dressed in a skimpy tight leather outfit. "Now you know how I feel when your around another woman," she said. Her eyes were dark making him official scared for his life as she came closer. Straddling herself over his lap, stroking his length.

Milah started getting frustrated as he stayed soft in her hands, something that had turned him on in the past and now making him sick. Killian wanted out, he wanted to fix his life, to start fresh. Seeing Emma had made it all clear, he had been running away from his fears for too long, from the guilt of hurting her. But seeing that she picked up the pieces 'even if it was with the help of another man' and made a beautiful life for herself. It made him realize how miserable his life was, and he didn't want that anymore.

Killian wanted a woman who truly loved him, children who looked up to him, to finally see his mother and brother again and be the family they once were. Killian's thoughts were interrupted when Milah's hands released before wrapping around his neck, and not lightly. Gripping as hard as she could, screaming out words Killian didn't even care to listen. Even though he wanted much more from his life, in that moment he thought what was the point.

Even if he wanted to fight, his body was tied down. Milah's face started to become a blur as he tried to catch his breath but failing. The pain from her small fingers digging into his neck slowly faded as everything turned black.

* * *

There was nothing, just pure blackness, no sound, smell or thoughts. But after some time he smelt a sweet scent of flowers, Lily's to be exact. But he was dead? How could smell something? Then next came a familiar voice ringing in his ears, his mothers' voice. It was faint but it was there "Please come back to me, I miss you my little boy" he felt something on his hand, wetness. She was crying, Killian felt the wetness being wiped away and a soft hand placed on it.

His mind was going crazy with thought now, pleading his own body to make any type of movement. To show her he was still in there, wanted to fight, to get his family back. But none the less nothing, not even a slight movement. He became crying silently in his own mind, just wanting to wake before the darkness took over him again.

This slowly become a routine, every so often 'unaware of time anymore' he would feel like he was waking up. But it was still black and unable to open his eyes or move. Only to lay, listen and smell the world around him. His mother & Liam seemed to be there most times, David, Snow, Robi, and Regina also came by often with the children. Even though he wouldn't move it made him happy when the kids would sit on his bed playing around, just not for long as their parents would tell them they have to be careful around Uncle Killian.

Even though Killian had never really met Ave, he just knew when she was on his lap, or cuddled up to his chest. She even began whisper in Killian's ear "I hope you wake Uncle Killy so we can play." It made him smile 'on the inside of course' making him want to fight even more, so he could one day have this own daughter to play with.

There had only been one person yet to visit or at least for him to hear or smell. For all, he knew Emma could be standing at the door watching him in that moment. He keeps telling himself she just wasn't ready, Killian didn't really know much of Neal's death but he knew seeing a man she once loved, lifeless with tubes everywhere and just a year after the passing of her husband, could not be an easy thing.

The next time he awoke 'as such' it was quiet, he couldn't even hear the sound of people rushing up and down the halls. It must have been night, he didn't wake much in the nights and truthful he hated to. At least through the day he would hear his family and friends simply talking about their day and how the kids were. But at night there was nothing, nothing but this own thoughts. Wondering what happened after he blacked out, what happened to Milah. If Emma was even okay. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Emma came to save him because Milah got to her.

But lucky that night, he didn't have to worry. As quiet footstep come closer and her scent hit his nose "Hey" Emma sweetly said, taking the seat beside him where Lily's was almost every day. Emma's hand found Killian's, linking her fingers around his. Her head coming to land on his shoulder and he heard her quietly and nearly silently cry. Killian wished so badly to move his arm, placing his hand into her hair and tell her it's alright. He wanted to hold her, knowing how hard this was for her. "I can't lose you too" Emma whispers moving to sit on the bed, leaning down placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you, Killian, I always have."


	20. Chapter 20

Emma started visiting a lot more and even brought Henry along. Her and Lily's had loved catching up also but obviously wishing it had been under other circumstances. It had been a whole 2 months and Killian had been put on life support and wasn't responding to anything, Emma stayed holding his hand as Lily spoke with the doctor outside.

"Mrs. Jones, I understand this is hard. But you need to make the decision. He isn't getting any better." Lily started to break down, Emma heard her cries "I'll be right back" she said kissing his cheek and leaving the room to calm Lily down, knowing what the doctor's must of said. It was so hard for Emma not to break down herself. And she wasn't the only one who knew what happened. Killian became angry, he had to fight, fight harder than he ever had before. But he couldn't stop his mind going blank again.

Killian felt like it had been only hours since then but as he heard his family and friends voice, he knew it's had been much longer then he realized, a whole 2 weeks more had passed. "I'll let you say your goodbyes" Killian heard, what he guessed to be his doctor say. One by one everyone starting saying there goodbyes, Rose and Ave cries filled my room. Both placing wet kisses on Killian's cheek before Snow and Regina took them out after saying their own goodbyes.

Next was Robin, Roland, David, and Henry before the young boys also left. Killian was screaming on the inside, telling them not to end his life, that he wasn't ready. Liam was next then his mother, Lily was a complete mess Liam having to drag her away. And last was Emma, her tears leaving a wet patch on his chest. "Why couldn't you of just of keep your mouth shut all those years ago. We could be happy right now. We could be married with children, having our happily ever after." Emma's cried became louder.

"Why couldn't you fight your us! Fight for me! Even after leaving me I still love you! And here you are leaving me again! We were meant to grow old together! God Killian! Just wake up!" Emma held on so tight not ready to leave him for good. "It's time," the Doctor said re-entering the room. Emma wasn't letting go, they would have to pry her away from him but didn't. Lily just nods to the Doctor who's hand reaches for the switch to turn off the life support. And that was it. Killian felt the blackness pulling him in, Emma cries being the final thing he was going to hear.

But something snapped inside him, he was going to fight it until the last minute. He was going to fight for her, fight for himself. Yelling, shouting, screaming in this mind "No! NO! NOOOO! I'm not done!" He just wanted to hold her one last bloody time before he was gone, before he could never feel her sweet tender lips, smell her beautiful scent, look into her stunning emerald eyes. "Bloody move!" He shouts. "I just want to hold her!"

On the outside he was just a lifeless body, laying on the bed. Emma sitting crying into his chest. Everyone waiting for that awful long beeping sound, but it wasn't coming. Emma didn't even notice the hand wrapping tightly around her waist. Silent filled the room, the Doctor was in a state of shock. After 3 months, Killian finally was responding. "Emma?" He crocked, his throat dry. Emma's head whipped up, Killian slowly but finally opened his eyes giving her a weak smile.

Emma continued crying but now tears of utter joy, before crashing her lips on his. Killian finally being able to kiss her back. Sighs of relief filled the room, once Killian and Emma's moment was over David and Robin gave him a hug before leaving to find their wife's and children. The Doctor came over checking Killian out, making sure he was okay. He wasn't the fit and healthy man he had been. Now pretty much skin and bones but he was alive and breathing.

Stepping back a little but holding tightly onto Killian's hand, Emma allowed Lily and Liam to embrace him. "I'm sorry" Killian whispers, tears of his own falling, Lily gave him a smile "Sweetheart I still love you, and don't be sorry. I understand." Soon the nurse came in needing to run some test. Killian didn't wish to be alone wanting Emma by his side no matter what. "I'll just be outside okay?" He nods pulling her down for a kiss before letting her go.

Killian was kept in for another week, Emma coming by every day with Henry. Henry actual really liked Killian and they got along really well. Killian and Emma didn't discuss what their relationship was, they just worried about him getting better. Once Killian's weight was a little better and he had the strength to walk, he was discharged, the only thing was where was he going to go. "What do you mean? I'll just go to my apartment" Killian said confused.

David sighed "She burnt it down" Killian's head shot up, it was the first they spoke of Milah "What?!" He shouted standing abruptly, "Calm down Killian before you hurt yourself" Emma sweetly said, pulling him to sit back beside her. "You luckily I'm in the police force otherwise you most likely would have been dead by the time the others got there. Milah was gone when we arrived and you weren't breathing. I did CRP and then you were taken away in the ambulance. We tried to find her, going to your place to find it a light and Milah standing out the front laughing, it was sickening. I've made sure she has been put away for good."

Killian just nods "We were going to help her" he quietly said to Emma "I know, but all that matters now is your okay." Emma said getting a little nervous before asking the next question "Do you want to stay with me? My place isn't very big bu-" Killian kissed her passionately, David just stood there awkwardly. "Of course, love" Emma heart skipped, it had been so long since she heard him call her love and it was the best thing, she was happy to have him back and had no intention of letting him go.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a full month of Killian living with Emma and Henry. Killian was stilling recovering but doing a lot better. At first, he particularly lived in Emma's bed and seeing as she only had a two bedroom apartment they simply had to share, not that either minded. Henry loved having a man around the house again. Emma was scared he might not like the idea of another man sleeping where his father once did but Henry didn't seem to mind, saying he was just glad to see his mum happy again.

Killian and Emma had yet to put a label on whatever they were and still yet to consummate their relationship sexually either. One reason being Killian's poor health and second as of late Henry was always around and even at night the walls were paper thin. Killian had forced Emma back to work after the first week but now regretted it as that was the only real alone time he and Emma had. And now finally feeling back to himself, even going for a run every day, all he wanted was well what every man wants. But Killian didn't just want sex, he wanted to make love to Emma.

Emma defiantly felt the same, it had been over a year now since Neal passed and due to Emma's past, sex wasn't something she would do with just anyone. Only someone she truly loved and that loved her back. And so far that had only been Neal, but now Killian was here. The man she never stopped loving. She decides enough is enough, it was something she needed, not just a wanted. She needed him, needed to feel him between her thighs, needed to release the tension that was continuously in the air.

"Thank you so much, Regina!" Emma said before hanging up the phone. She had arranged for Henry to spend the night at Regina and Robin's. Of course, Regina knew the reason why but promised to not tell Robin as he would tell Killian and Emma wanted it to be a surprise when he got home from work. It was his first night back, only working till 10 pm instead of 2 am like he used too.

Wanting everything to be perfect, Emma filled the bedroom with little candles and running a bath, making sure it would be still warm when Killian returned. She stood in her walk-in robe staring at the black lace nightgown (that didn't really cover much) when she heard the door open. "Emma? Henry?" Killian called out. Emma shut the robe door, heading into the lounge "Hey" she said giving him a passionate kiss.

"I'm not complaining love, but I don't believe Henry would like to walk in on this" Killian said as his hands gripped her waist "That's true but" Killian raised a brow "seeing as Henry is at Regina's for the night I-" Emma wasn't even able to finish as Killian lifted her up, connecting their lips. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss letting a moan escape.

Without breaking their lips Killian carried Emma to her bedroom. Having to come up for air, Killian lightly placed Emma back to the ground, now seeing the room lit with candles and steam coming from the bathroom. "What's all this?" he asked with a smile "It's for you" Emma held his hand, guiding him towards the bathroom where the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles. "Get in, I'll wait out here."

Emma had it all planned out, while Killian was in the bath she would change into the lace outfit she brought and put on some nice music, then wait on the bed for his return. "Shouldn't I be the one doing this for you?" Killian questioned "I was the one that messed up" he frowned, Emma lifted his chin with her soft fingers, bring his lip to her own. "Killian, I'm sick of thinking about the past. All I care about now is the future, our future."

Killian couldn't even speak, after everything that had happened he didn't feel like he deserved her love. After all the pain he put her through, she was standing here telling him she wanted a future with him. Killian simply nods walking into the bathroom but pulling her with him "I think you deserve to relax as much as me. Join me?" And how could Emma say no to that 'well the outfit can wait for another time.' She thought as her hands reached out for the buttons of his dark shirt.

Helping each other out of their clothes, Killian sat back into the warm water instantly feeling his muscles relax. Luckily the bath was fairly big, so Emma was able to sit in between his legs. Snuggled up to his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. His lips placing feather light kisses behind her ear, earning a shiver to run up her spine. Tilting her head, giving them better access. Her hand reaching behind, running her finger through his hair.

"I love you" Emma whisper, her heart rate increasing. It was the first time she had said it since at the hospital. And it was a big thing her for, she never knew if Killian had heard her and was scared to ask, in case he didn't. But laying in the water, his arms wrapped around her, it just felt right. Felt like this was where she was always meant to be. "I love you too."

Moving slightly so Emma was now facing him, breast pressed up against his chest. Eyes locking with only love in them, hearts beating together as if one, minds running wild with hopes of their future. It that moment, everything else faded away. All the years of pain, heartbreak, abuse, and torture felt like nothing compared to the love, devotion, and happiness they both felt in that moment. This was their happy ending and either was going to let it slip away. They would fight till their last breath, fight anything and anyone to keep each other safe. To never let go, to grow old together, to live as one.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma was on cloud nine as their kiss become even more passionate. Hands roaming, tongues battling, hearts racing. But it was interrupted by her phone "Just leave it, love" Killian said nipping at her breast, earning sweet moans from her lips. "Killian, it could be Regina," Emma said through hitched breath, Killian groans at the loss of contact as Emma got out wrapping herself in a robe before answer the call.

"Emma! They're missing! Henry and Roland are missing!" Regina shouts through tears. Emma stood in a state to shock, phone smashing to the ground. Killian shot up instantly, wrapping her in his arms "Emma? What happened? Who was that?" He said concerned, Emma didn't speak so Killian picked up the shattered phone seeing Regina had called. Of course, he quickly put two and two together, knowing something must have happened to Henry.

"Love, you need to get dressed." She just nods, walking into the robe in a zombie-like state. Killian got himself dressed then lead Emma to the car and driving to Regina and Robin's. Pulling up he notices Police cars, he looks towards Emma, her eyes were dark and seemed to be fixated on the Police cars. Coming to her side he unbuckled her seat belt and helped her out of the car. Her legs were like jelly, unable to support her self. Carrying her up the stairs to the apartment she snuggled into this chest, no tears, no emotions, no hope in her eyes.

The apartment door opened to David standing with hazy eyes, he moved allowing Killian to enter into the hallway. In the lounge Regina and Robin sat speaking with police, both with tears falling. Snow came out of the kids' bedroom "Ava and Rose are asleep but still shaken up." she said more to David then Killian. "Sorry, but what happened?" Killian asked, Emma still wrapped in his arms. She was still in a state of shock that she didn't even know where she was or really cared. "Roland and Henry are missing," David said, this voice was broken and sad.

"We're not sure exactly what happened, Regina said they were playing in Roland's room when they heard a scream. Running in both boys were gone." Killian felt his own heartbreaking, tears threatening to fall but he had to be strong for Emma, Regina, and Robin. "Kidnapped?" Killian asked, "We believe so, but the question is who and why." The two officers that had been talking with Regina and Robin appeared in the hall.

"We have noted what's happened and will send a search party out first thing in the morning," He said "What! It might be to bloody late by morning!" Killian shouted. Emma didn't even flinch "Killian, calm down. Okay, guys thank you" David said and the men left. It was going to be a long night, Killian placed Emma on the couch her head in his lap. While Regina sat on Robins' lap in the lounge chair and Snow and David on the second couch.

No one really spoke all night, and no one getting much sleep either. Killian and Robin both wanted to head out and begin looking on their own but David told them right now the best thing was to stay with Emma and Regina. It wasn't like they knew where to look, so they would most likely just end up roaming around the street all night.

When morning came David received a call, taking it in the kitchen. "Killian, can you come here?" He said with dry wavy voice. Killian kissed Emma's head "I'll be back love" she still didn't respond, worrying him even more. She hadn't even shed a tear, just staring out into space. "What's wrong David?" Killian asked nervously, David swallowed hard.

"I think we know who took the boys" He couldn't look Killian in the eyes, they darted around the room uncomfortable "Who David? And why ain't you telling everyone?" There was only one reason David would be telling Killian, and he hoped for Henry and Roland's safety he was wrong. "She.. she.." That was all Killian needed to hear. She was out, it didn't matter how but Milah how somehow escaped the police and was now looking for revenge on the Emma, most likely believing she was the reason Killian wished to leave her.

Killian knew exactly what Milah was capable of, from his own experiences and didn't wish for either Henry or Roland to have the same fate. "She wants me, that's why she's doing this. Bloody hell! All I seem to do is make Emma's life a living hell!" Killian shouts, punching the wall. "Killian ca-" David started trying to calm him down "Don't fucken tell me to calm down! It's all my fault! But damn if I'm going to let her hurt them!"

In a fit of rage Killian stormed out of the apartment. If he knew Milah like he thought he did, he knew exactly where she would be and what she wanted. And if it meant keeping Henry and Roland safe, he would give himself over to her. Surrendering this life to her, if that meant death so be it. If it meant to be her little sex toy, it was a price he was willing to pay.

Coming to the long pier when Milah's yacht sat, there was no sign of life abroad but Milah was on the run so she would be stupid to have lights on. Killian took a deep breath stepping aboard, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He never wanted this, after finding Emma this was the last place he wanted to be. But it was all for her, to get out of her life as all he seemed to do was make it worst.

"You found me" Her voice made him jump, turning seeing her lust filled eyes. "Let them go!" Killian demanded "That would be too easy! If you really wish to save their lives, you better show me how much you love me" Milah said walking over, hands running over his chest. It made him sick in this stomach but pushing past the thought, only thinking of Emma and how lifeless her eyes looked, he was doing this for her.

Pulling her in, lips connecting in a violent kiss. He once used Milah to numb the pain of Emma, but now it just made it worst. Thoughts of their perfect life together spilling away as he carried Milah below into the bedroom cabin, his stomach in knots, tear filling his eyes and thoughts of Emma emotionless as she snuggled against his chest in this mind. He was meant to make love to Emma last night, but here he was having pure emotionless sex with the women who tried kill him and burnt down this apartment.

But it was all for her, for the women he truly loved.

For Emma Swan.


	23. Chapter 23

"Idiot" David said returning to the lounge. "Who?" Robin asked. "We have a lead and Killian thought it was all this fault." Emma stayed completely quiet, but her eyes flickered with confusion "Why would he think that?" Snow asked. David sighed, he explained that Milah was out and they believe she kidnapped Henry and Roland.

"WHAT! That bitch is going to get it if she touches my son!" Regina shouts as if her hatred for this women wasn't already high enough. "She won't," Emma said speaking for the first time, they all look towards her. "She wants Killian back, Milah most likely blames me for him leaving her. And I'm pretty sure Killian knows that too. Once he finds her and gives himself up the boys with be free."

They tired contacting Killian but will no such luck. Emma was now talking but no emotion in her voice, having a battle deep inside. She wanted the safety of her son like any mother would but then she would lose the man she loves. She also knew Killian wouldn't let her chose him over Henry, something that made her love him even more. In this short time, he had been a father to Henry, having their own little things they did together. It made her heart feel warm but cold as ice at the same time, knowing she would lose one of them.

David and Robin both headed off with the police in search of Milah, Emma wanted to go also but as she was extremely tired and weak from not eating anything the past 12 hours, so they made her stay. Night fell and the men came home, there had been no sign of Killian and the boys, Emma finally broke down in tears and began to think the worse, what if she lost them both. What if Milah didn't let Henry go, what if she did things to him just like she had done to Killian when he was a young boy.

As she sat on the lounge floor with Regina and Snow by her side, knees up to her chest, and tears streaming down her face. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Robin said. When Robin opened the door tears of utter joy began, they were there. Both Henry and Roland stand with a police officer, Robin knelt down both boys running into his arms.

The women's ears perked as they heard the boys cries. Before they knew it Henry and Roland were running into there mothers arms, holding on for dear life. Happiness filled the room, both mothers placing kissing on their boys head (which they normal hated) holding them as if they would float away.

While Robin spoke with the officer Henry sniffed back his tears, looking his mum right in the eyes "Killian" He said, his voice sounded heartbroken. He couldn't be dead? Right? Emma just got him back, maybe she finished the job. Emma swallowed hard, not really sure if she wanted to know the truth "Sweetheart, what happened? Where is Killian?"

Flashback - Milah's boat (1 hour early)

Killian lay staring at the ceiling, Milah's fingers circling his chest. It made him sick, made him want it to just end. Maybe it would have been better for him to just die back in that hospital, to just give up. But even if he hard, who knows. Milah may have still wanted revenge on Emma and at least he was here to save Henry.

A hard knock came from the cabin door "Milah! These kids are driving me crazy! Do something about them!" One of her bodyguards, Bill said, Milah sighed "Maybe let them go?" Killian dryly said, she just laughed "But I haven't even had my fun with them yet." Killian got mad, didn't she just want him? There was no way he would let her touch them. He needed a plan, some way to allow the boys to run.

"I can calm them down," He said, Milah scanned his face trying to see what he was up to. "Fine, 5 minutes. If they don't shut up they will get it!" Killian nods and makes his way with Bill close behind to the room Henry and Roland were held up in. Both boys lit up when they saw Killian. He mouthed to the boys "Stay there" they nod. Killian was taking a chance with this, he knew Milah's second bodyguard was off somewhere so taking on one wouldn't be so bad, right?

Spinning on his heel Killian tried to punch Bill, only to get knock down himself "Think your smart don't you!" Bill began punching Killian in the stomach, hover just over him. Killian noticed Bill's gun, hanging inside his jacket. Reaching for the gun and in one swift movement shooting Bill in the chest. Killian didn't really think ahead as Bill body crashed on top of him, pinning him to the ground "RUN! NOW!" Killian shouts to the boys, they were defiantly shaken but did as they are told, running as fast as they can till running into a police officer.

Milah run in utterly pissed. Killian managed to get Bill off him just in time as Milah took out a gun also shooting towards him just missing "I should never have trusted you! All you've ever done is leave me!" She shouts, tears in her eyes. Her eyes became soft, but the gun still up toward Killian. "Milah, you need help." Killian said calmly "I love you! Why can't you love me back!" Milah screamed.

Killian's eyes widen "What?" he didn't know if he heard her right. "I fucking love you, Killian! But you just keep leaving me!" He didn't understand, why if she love him do all this stuff to him. "And if I can't have you know one can!"

'BANG'


	24. Chapter 24

Henry told them all he knew, only that Killian saved them. Robin now returned tears in his eyes, everyone could tell he was trying to keep it together. "No! NO! Please god NOO!" Emma cried out, Robin's face said it all. Henry held his mother close as she broke down. Robin finally chocked back his tears and spoke "He's still alive" Emma's head whipped up "But he was shot and most likely won't last the night."

Emma was gone in a flash, running out of the apartment. "Emma!" David yelled after her as she stopped in the middle of the street "I can't lose him! I just got him back!" She cries, David just pulled her into his arms letting her break apart. Everyone else came done, getting into their cars and heading off. The halls felt too familiar as they walked to his room, only a month ago were they here to end Killian's life but now they didn't have the choice.

He had lost to much blood and his heart was failing. Emma was quiet as everyone said their goodbye once again. It was an all to familiar feeling, all four children in tears, their parents trying to keep it together but failing. Emma then stood alone in the room, tears falling to the ground unable to speak. Slowly making her way to his bed, Killian weakly patted for Emma to lay beside him.

"I'm sorry love" He quietly said, Emma shook her head. "I want to feel you before you go Killian." She leaned in cupping his face and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Make love to me" her voice was a whisper, shy and scared. Coming to terms with having to let him go was killing her but she wanted their last moments together to be special, to be in each other's arms with only love, not sadness. "Love, I don't know if I can." Killian shyly said.

Emma stood, locking the door and removing her clothing. "Emma" Killian begged as she pulling down the blanket. "Shhh" Killian was weak but his manhood was still in tacked and working fine as Emma straddled his waist, slipping him deep inside her. It was slow and full of love, Emma making sure not to hurt him. Killian's weak arms come up, resting his hands on her waist as they reached their peak together. Tearing hitting his chest, as Emma lighting lay on him. Keeping them connected inside her, not ready to say goodbye.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said with hitch breath. "I love you Killian" Emma whispered back, a lump filling her throat as they drifted to sleep. His an endless sleep.

* * *

Despite the cold and windy weather Emma, Henry and Elizabeth keep there promise, walking up to his grave. Emma placed down flower, giving the headstone a kiss, then standing with Henry's big arm tightly wrapped around her and Elizabeth to her other side. "I wish I could have known him," Emma's little 9-year old said. Exactly 10 years to this day her beautiful dark hair, blue-eyed little lady was conceived.

Emma may have lost Killian but she would forever have a part of him living with her. "He would have loved you," Emma said with a smile, remember how much she loved this man despite everything that happened between them. "And he would be looking down at us all right now" The three turn to Lily and Liam walking hand in hand. "That he would."

Emma never found love with another man after that, she always believed a man would change her life and two of them had. Neal and Killian had given her two beautiful children. And never again would she be The Lonely Swan.

The End.


End file.
